Un amor que derramo sangre
by angelkizuna
Summary: En un pueblo de londres se esconde un oscuro secreto...Isabella Swan sera la mas atractiva presa de los condenados por la sangre, y su angel hara hasta lo imposible por protegerla ella hara...fin CAP UP! graciass por seguirmeeeeee estoy muy contentaa lem1
1. Desde cero

_**Un amor cubierto por sangre**_

_**1er capitulo. Desde cero **_

**Cuando lo vi mi corazón se me paralizo su rostro era el de un ángel, un ángel sumergido en la oscuridad, su rostro mostraba dolor y preocupación, me hubiese gustado ir a hacia el ángel, pero con su mirada fría y oscura formaba un barrera que te impedía llegar a el, trate de ignorar esa barrera pero en el momento en q el vio un intruso en su mundo me dio la espalda y se fue. Por que tenia la necesidad de estar con ese ángel? Con el que ignoro mi presencia mi preocupación por el, por que sentía que debía seguirlo? Desde ese momento que lo vi por primera vez algo me atrajo hacia a el, era la persona mas hermosa que jamás había visto, sus ojos eran dorados, su cabello color bronce, su piel era blanca como la nieve de invierno, sus labios eran perfectos.**

**Deje que el ángel se marchara no me atreví a seguirle y preguntarle s nombre o lo que fuere y seguí mi camino a casa pesando en el, pensando en que era que atormentaba al ángel esa tarde fría de marzo.**

**Llegue a casa salude a mi padre, charlie, el era una persona muy reservada y monótona,, era el jefe de policía de este pequeño pueblo en Londres, hacia ya 4 meses viviendo con el desde l víspera de navidad, decidí venir acá debido a que mi madre era una persona muy complicada en cierto modo, esas personas que deben estar al tanto de todo los detalles de tu vida, ella vive en la capital de Italia y es una madre en cierto modo moderna . Estoy en mi ultimo año de secundaria, hoy fue mi primer día de clases, un día podría llamarse tranquilo pero algo incomodo a la vez, tuve las mirada de todos en cada hora de clase, escuche piropos frases que jamás los había oído, una que otra chica a penas me saludo por cortesía ya que otras parecían preocupada por que la nueva alumna les robaba su atención, espere con paciencia hasta que fuera la hora de salida y… y allí fue cuando lo vi., en el estacionamiento del colegia sentado en unos asientos que daban al jardín, en ningún momento levanto la mirada, a pesar que no deje de observarlo hasta que se fue, parecía que no había nadie en su alrededor, ya que su rostro demostraba sus emociones en ese instante, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde en ese momentos, ahora sabría su nombre.**

**Encendí mi televisor revise los canales para ver si encontraba algo, pero no encontré nada, y entonces me quede sumergida en un profundo sueño.**

**Me desperté sobresaltada esta mañana porque en mis sueños el ángel huía de mi y no podía alcanzarlo, por que soñé con el ángel. Me levante desanimada debido a que me esperaba un día largo en el colegio, la mañana estaba fría, no sabia que ponerme, así que encontré algo al azar y me lo calcé, baje a desayunar pero charlie ya se había marchado, así que agarre una barra de cereal y un jugo y me marche.**

**Estacione mi pequeño escarabajo negro, fue mi primera y gran inversión de mis ahorros, las miradas de todos me incomodaba pero solo tendría que soportarlo un poco mas hasta que durara el entusiasmo. Me dirigí a mi primera clase, literatura, unas de mis favoritas, debido a que me encanta leer novelas dramáticas y románticas. Llegue y el profesor ya me había apartado un lugar en los asientos de adelante – eso era la parte incomoda de ser nueva- tome asiento y saque mi libro de apuntes, de pronto escuche – Sr. cullem siéntese al lado de la Srta. Swan. Alce la mirada y…era el! Mi corazón comenzó a querer salirme del pecho, respire hondo y mire mi cuaderno, se sentó a mi lado, y de reojo pude ver su rostro que estaba furioso e incomodo y sentía algún olor desagradable, trate de ignorar su mirada tensa sobre mi, la clase termino y el salio sin que me diera cuenta un segundo antes de que la campana sonara.**

**Me dirigí a la cafetería y me senté de al lado de un chica que me había dado conversación el día de ayer, luego comenzaron a sentarse chicos que se peleaban por presentarse, mi mejillas se sonrojaron por lo que decian los chicos de mis ojos, - que ojos mas bonitas tienes italiana, su nombre srta.? – Isabela swan, pero me dicen Bella. De pronto sentí como alguien me observada, me puse tensa y no quise voltear.**

**-Dime Bella, que tal? Te gusta Londres?. Dijo el rubio de ojos café, Matt. – Si es una hermosa ciudad. Londres era muy tranquilo para mi gusto. – Podríamos salir alguna vez Bella. Dijo el moreno del al lado, Nicolás. – Seguro voy hacer una reunión en casa, algo pequeño, quieres venir?. Dijo una rubia que apareció de repente, - Mi nombre es Catherine, mucho gusto, Isabela? – Bella, mucho gusto. Respondí. – y quieres venir? Ustedes también están invitados chicos. Era la chicas mas hermosa del colegia. – claro. Respondí.**

**- ok, ten!. Me entrego un sobre rosa con detalles brillantes – ahí esta como llegar, adiós Bella. Los chicos se quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa – Que sucede? Pregunte **

**-no puedo creerlo gracias a ti Bella iremos a una fiesta de Catherine, guaaa!! Dijo Jessica que se sentó al lado el día anterior.**

**-Dime Bella quieres que vayamos juntos? Emmm… digo si te gustaría que te recogiera de tu casa, así nos reunimos con todos en l fiesta?**

**-gracias Matt eres muy amable. El rubio parecía muy entusiasmado por mi aceptación. El día paso rápido, debido al entusiasmo que había en la atmósfera por esa "súper fiesta". Me dirigí al estacionamiento, y de repente me detén de golpe, vi al ángel con esa rubia hermosa, Catherine, iban de la mano, la cara del ángel no mostraba ninguna emoción era, inescrutable, pase corriendo hacia mi pequeño auto, y esos momento el ángel volteo por unos segundos a verme, y la rubia capto su atención de nuevo, pero ahora su rostro era de furia. Encendí el auto y me fui rápidamente. **

**Llegue a casa, y como de costumbre, no había nadie, mi padre volvía cuando yo ya me encontraba durmiendo. Subí a mi habitación y encendí mi notebook a ver si tenia algún correo, si tenia, el 1ro era de mi padre:**

**Hija espero que te guste Londres, Robert y yo decidimos enviarte una sorpresa la tendrás mañana mismo a las 20.00. te quiero mucho tu mami, me estoy yendo a EEUU a elegir sus vestidos. Besos cuídate. **

**No entendia de que hablaba mi madre, de pronto mi celular sono, conteste rapidamente.**

**Padre? Que sucede?. Era raro que el me llamara por las tardes.**

**Jajaja, nada hija estoy yendo a casa a dejar tu sorpresa y luego me regreso al trabajo, preparate.**

**Y me colgo, que estaba pasando, que se le habia ocurrido a mi madre esta vez.**


	2. Londres ahora si me gusta

**2do capitulo. Londres ahora si me gusta **

**Espere sentada en la sala, impaciente por la llegada de papa, de pronto escuche la cerradura de la puerta, Salí corriendo hacia ella.**

**¿qué ocurre papa? Mis nervios eran imposibles, vi a papa cargando 2 maletas, sentí una angustia en mi pecho.**

**Bella, ¿por qué esa cara?, adelante estás en tu casa.**

**Gracias. **

**Sentí una voz detrás de mi padre,¿ qué está pasando?, entro y mis ojos se pusieron brillantes no podía creerlo, si era ella, ¡¡May!!, mi prima de toda la vida, mi cómplice, amiga y hermana, estaba en Londres, no quise pensar como mi madre habría logrado que esto sucediera. La sala se lleno de gritos de ambas por la emoción.**

**¿Qué demonios? ¿No lo puedo creer? Que haces aquí?**

**Ya ves, no puedo vivir sin ti!**

**Y yo sin ti - Asentí **

**Tu madre no soporto la idea de que te encuentres sola. Sentimos a Charlie quejarse-**

**lo siento Charlie, es en una ciudad tan bonita, así que me envío como tu salvadora, ¡¡ahora si podremos disfrutarla al máximo!! **

**Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, vamos así te instales.**

**Claro, debes contarme de tu primer y segundo día de clase.**

**Subimos y le conté todo sobre el ángel, la fiesta, los chicos. Mi prima era 2 años mayor que yo, y se iba a quedar una temporada aquí, e iba a rendir libre en su universidad, pero claro eso no le iba a resultar difícil, ya que era una persona muy inteligente. Nos pusimos cómodas, cada una fue a tomar una ducha, nos pusimos unos vestidos, uno de los tantos que me trajo, y salimos a comer. Recorrimos la ciudad de Londres de noche, hermosa, fuimos a comer en un restaurante muy lujoso, ambas veníamos de una familia bien económicamente, su madre era dueña de unas tiendas de ropa muy importante y mi madre dueña de una agencia muy respetable de publicidad. Reímos a carcajadas toda la cena como de costumbre, nos tomamos una botella de champaña. Al ver el reloj del lugar, vi la hora.**

**Debemos irnos, ya son casi las 2 de la mañana, jajá**

**OHH!! , TIENES RAZON. Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos, el de seguridad nos trajo nuestros autos hacia la entrada.**

**Muchas gracias! Me dirigí con una tierna sonrisa y le deje 20 dólares de propina, mi madre me envió una suma de dinero por este mes.**

**Conducimos mientras nos acordábamos de nuestras aventuras cuando viajamos a Rió de Janeiro, de repente mis ojos se pusieron como platos, vi a mi ángel en el costado de la calle herido. Clave los frenos y me baje**

**¡¡ ¿Qué sucede Bella?!! Grito desde el coche May**

**¡¡Espera ahí!! **

**Me acerque hacia a él – ¿Te encuentras bien? pero lo único que hacia el ángel era quejarse. – ¡MAY VEN AYUDAME A SUBIRLO AL COCHE! Grite desesperada. **

**Lo subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa, pusimos al ángel en la habitación de huésped de abajo, tenía la boca cubierta por sangre y su ropa rasgada, traje el botiquín de emergencias y aplique los poco que sabía de primeros auxilios.**

**Bella tu padre se va enojar si ve a ese chico acá **

**No te preocupes el no vendrá, hoy es viernes ¿recuerdas? .May se quedo en silencio al comprender.**

**El ángel abrió sus ojos y se sobresalto de la cama.**

**¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto mientras se agarraba la cabeza-**

**Tranquilo, te vimos herido y decidimos ayudarte, mi nombre es Bella y voy a tu colegio,¡ no podía dejarte ahí! En esos momentos me arrepentí de lo que dije y el ángel se quedo sorprendido**

**Gracias, no debiste molestarte, perdona por haber hecho que trajeras a un desconocido a tu casa, me marcho**

**No, espera a que repongas solo un poco , por favor**

**Mmm… está bien…ahh! Perdona no me he presentado, mi nombre es Edward Cullen**

**Edward Cullen quedo haciendo ecos en mi cabeza, May decidió marcharse debido a que sabía que ese era el ángel del que tanto hablaba. El ángel se quedo mirando mis ojos, mientras se agarraba de la cama con cierta brusquedad.**

**¿Por qué? **

**¿Cómo? Pregunte al ángel **

**Porque me ayudaste si soy un desconocido?**

**No podía dejarte ahí estabas bañado en sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y mostraba frialdad. – lamento si te molesto.**

**Gracias Isabela Swan. No podía creer ¡sabia mi nombre! **

**Perdona no haberme presentado la primera vez, me sentí algo incomodo por tu llegada**

**No entendí que quiso decir con eso, pero no me atreví a preguntarle.**

**Descuida, no hay problema**

**¿Vives sola?**

**No, mi padre viene tarde de su trabajo…que te… ¿sucedió?**

**Mmm… no es nada… no te preocupes, Bella, creo que debo irme no creo que a tu padre le guste verme aquí si llega.**

**¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

**Si, gracias**

**Acompañe a Edward hasta la puerta, pero ¿como iba a llegar a su casa? Si yo lo había recogido, a lo mejor ¿le robaron su auto?**

**Hasta pronto Bella**

**Pero, no puedes ir caminado! Deja que te lleve!**

**Una niña tan hermosa no puede andar sola por estas calles peligrosas de Londres**

**El alzo con su mano fría mi mentón y me miro fijamente a los ojos**

**No te preocupes por mi estoy cerca, cuídate, te veré mañana.**

**¿Mañana?... pero es sábado?**

**En la fiesta. Adiós **

**No me dio tiempo ni que le devolviera el saludo, me quede quieta en el porche de casa esperando reaccionar a lo que había sucedido.**

**Oh my god! , sí que es lindo ese tal Edward**

**Viste…**

**Ok entremos es tarde y Charlie ya va a llegar **

**Subimos nos acostamos le conté a May lo que había hablado con el ángel. Esa noche no me pude dormir, las palabras de Edward rondaban en mi cabeza su voz era como música para mis oídos, sus ojos como imanes hacías los míos. El cansancio me venció y me dirigí al mundo de los sueños. Soñé con él, que me perseguía pero con una mirada de furia, quería algo de mí, y por eso huía de él. Me desperté de golpe.**

**Bella, baja ya está el desayuno!**

**¡Voy! lo bueno de C**

**harlie es que nos daba nuestro espacio.**

**Cepille mis dientes, me recogí el cabello y baje.**

**Hoy tienes que estar hermosa Bella, me levante temprano y me encontré con tu padre y le dije que saldríamos de compras a la cuidad porque teníamos una fiesta.**

**¿Qué? ¿Que le dijiste que?**

**Bella no te pongas difícil, termina y sube a cambiarte que nos vamos ¡ya!**


	3. La fiesta

**3er capitulo. La fiesta **

**May eligió unos hermosos vestidos que se ajustaban perfectamente a nuestra figuras, claramente ella iba a venir conmigo a la fiesta. Esa tarde llame a Matt, después que dejara su tarjeta dentro de mi cuaderno, y le dije que viniera con Nicolás para luego ir de compras. **

**Mientras recorríamos alegremente por todo local que se nos presentara en el camino, la noche caía lenta e imperceptiblemente sobre Londres. Como era costumbre, y luego de varios zapatos probados, no nos percatamos de la hora, la cual nos abrumaba junto al evento que se aproximaba por lo que nos apuramos a llegar a casa para prepararnos. Papa llego temprano ese día para brindarnos unos cuantos consejos y subir un poco nuestra autoestima con halagos paternales.**

**La bocina sonó dos veces, un flamante BMW negro del año vislumbraba en el pórtico de mi casa, era el auto de Matt quien nos había pasado a buscar. May, quien se encontraba ultimando detalles en el tocador, se asomo para curiosear y grata fue nuestra sorpresa al observar cuan bello le quedaba su vestido color rosa.**

**El momento que tanto esperábamos se presentaba ante nosotros acompañada de una mágica y profunda noche, estábamos muy emocionadas cuando procedimos a salir al encuentro de Matt mientras Charlie nos confería sus ultimas experiencias.**

**-- Bella… emmm estas muy bonita! - Los cachetes de Matt se sonrojaron **

**-- Gracias Matt, ella es mi prima May **

**-- Mucho gusto… – casi sin verla la saludo mientras sostenía la puerta delantera y me ofrecía el asiento del acompañante. **

**Y así, entres los consejos de charlie, el enamoramiento de Matt y aquella noche de cuentos partimos a la fiesta, la cual quedaba más o menos a media hora de mi casa. **

**-- Estoy muy emocionado – repetía incontable veces Matt.**

**-- Creo que va a ser una noche memorable - replicaba May, mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos, imaginando como se desarrollaría todo y preguntándome cuando llegaríamos.**

**-- Creo que ahí es!!! – infirió Matt.**

**Por fin y luego de muchas tentativas de homicidios para con nuestro chofer y amigo, puede advertir el lugar que según mis presentimientos seria el inicio de una historia de ensueños.**

**Aquella inmensa casa me recordaba a los castillos de Inglaterra que visitábamos en vacaciones con mi madre. Su entrada, al igual que las ciudadelas de la realeza, era acompañada por hileras interminables de todas clases de árboles, los cuales nos guiaban a una fuente cubiertas de luces que ocultaba la entraba principal.**

**Cuando estuvimos frente a unas columnas de mármol que describían misteriosamente la entrada, pudimos divisar a varios compañeros que parecían estar disfrutando de la fiesta, con May nos mezclamos entre todos con champagne en mano, mientras nos movíamos al compás de la música. Luego de unas horas y estando un poco mareada decidí sentarme en unos sillones que se encontraban en un rincón del lobby. **

– **Que sucede Bella? - Pregunto May – **

**-- No es nada solo… pensé que había venido. **

**-- No te preocupes, se que tendrás otra oportunidad. – intento levantarme el animo**

**-- Ya no se que pensar prima. –casi sollozando conteste**

**-- No te pongas triste que me dan ganas de llorar!!**

**Y antes de que arruinara nuestra noche, decidí levantarme e ir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire. **

**De repente y entre las sombras apareció un hombre cuya estatura denotaba un poco de temor, su edad rondaba los 26 años, a decir verdad me sentí muy incomoda con su presencia, por lo que intente regresar rápidamente a la fiesta pero fue en vano ya que se encontraba bloqueo mi camino.**

**-- Que aroma más delicioso que tiene esta hermosa humana**

**-- De que habla señor, por favor permítame pasar! - En esos momentos tomo mi brazo y me dirigió hacia unas escaleras que daban al jardín. **

**-- Nunca me sentí tan atraído… **

**-- Suélteme!! Quien es usted? - Grite.**

**-- Creo que es mi noche de suerte – Babeo…**

**-- Que crees que haces Louis? –una voz dulce pero masculina segó el aire.**

**-- Suéltala ahora mismo si no quieres que te haga pedazos… sabes cual es el tratado de nuestra familia!**

**-- emmm los siento tanto señor Edward … no quise ….**

**Si, no cabía duda, era el! Por fin mis deseos se cumplían**

**-- Bella, ve adentro a disfrutar la fiesta – me suscito suave y tranquilamente.**

**-- Pero? **

**-- Por favor, yo debo hablar a solas con mi viejo amigo **

**-- si.**

**Salí corriendo por las escaleras y a lo lejos sentí como se resquebrajaban ramas, entre agitada a la fiesta por lo sucedido, la cara de May era de preocupación.**

**-- Bella donde te metiste? **

– **Lo siento, salí a tomar aire porque estaba un poco mareada. **

**De pronto y por encima del hombro de May puede deleitar como su figura angelical cruzaba unas de las tantas entradas de la casa mientras las cortinas al son de las brisas acariciaban su blanca y delicada piel.**

**-- ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? pregunto con cara de preocupación.**

**-- Estoy bien, pero…**

**-- Ven vamos arriba a tomar algo**

**Sin vacilar acepte y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la terraza, no entendía lo que había sucedido, pero sabia que no era momento de preguntar. **

**-- Otra vez me dejaron sola – replico May pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire por lo que tuvo que terminar bailando con Matt. **

**-- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunte.**

**-- Si Bella, lo que importa es que tu estés bien!**

**-- ¿Quien era? - Pregunte asustada**

**-- Un viejo amigo que se pasó de copas y se puso así, pero descuida lo puse en su lugar. Ahora dime ¿te gusta la fiesta que organizo mi hermana?**

**Su hermana… Su hermana… Su hermana… Su hermana…repetí mil veces en mi mente mientras mi corazón saltaba de la emoción, y el lo acompaño con una risa torcida, la cual lo acelero aun mas todavía. Su mano se deslizo por mi mejilla…**

**-- Lamento lo sucedido, nadie te volverá hacer daño, te lo prometo.**

**Me quede inmóvil por sus palabras, ¿que ocurría por que actuaba así? ¿Estaría igual de mareado que yo? No entendía nada, no supe que contestarle solo me quede inmóvil, de pronto apareció May.**

**-- Bella! La fiesta esta increíble, vamos a bailar! **

**-- Emmmm… - Siempre tan oportuna ella, pensé.**

**-- Ve tranquila y disfruta la fiesta. - acoto con una suave voz, mientras May me arrastraba de la mano.**

**-- OK te veo luego**

**Nos dirigimos al vestibulo, ni bien pusimos un pie adentro un chico muy guapo de ojos celeste como los cielos despejados de verano y cabellera dorada me invito a bailar.**

**-- Me permites esta pieza? – Pregunto, no me atreví a negarle ya que May se estaba divirtiendo con mis compañeros de clase.**

**-- Seguro. - Conteste**

**Llevábamos un buen tiempo bailando y disfrutando el momento como lo había mencionado Edward cuando de repente mi acompañante me pidió que lo escoltara a la azotea, una vez ahí me susurro al oído: **

**-- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, Bella. - mis mejillas tomaron color rosas**

**Me invito una copa de champagne**

**-- Emmm gracias. - acepte su cumplido y la copa.  
-- ¿como te llamas? – le pregunte mientras tomaba un sorbo. Debo admitir que me resultaba altamente atractivo y estaba un poco nerviosa.**

**-- Jasper, encantado de conocerte! –contesto**

**A lo que seguidamente pregunto**

**-- ¿Eres nueva en el pueblo? **

**-- Me mude de Italia hace unos meses. - replique**

**-- Espero poder invitarte a cenar algún día – coqueteo conmigo.**

**-- Claro no hay problema, pero ahora debo irme Jasper. – Mientras me alejaba dejo una elegante tarjeta de presentación en mis manos.**

**-- Esta bien espero verte pronto – se escucho a lo lejos**

**Mientras me enfocaba en llegar al salón, comencé a sentir como se aflojaban mis piernas y me desmoronaba lentamente antes de llegar a la luz.**

**¿Qué me pasa? Prácticamente estaba por golpear rígidamente el suelo cuando Jasper me tomo por la cintura evitando que tocara el suelo.**

**-- Ven Bella vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo**

**-- No me siento bien… ¿que me diste? MAY!!!?? –intente gritar en vano.**

**Mi vista era borrosa y junto al mareo impedía discernir claramente que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**En mis destellos fugaces podía sentir a Jasper besando mi cuello y a mí intentando reponerme.**

**-- ¿Acaso me drogaste? –balbucee**

**-- Pronto va a pasar todo –me contesto mientras clavaba lo que parecían dos agujas en mi garganta. **

**Un liquido caliente comenzó a recorrer cada fibra de mi ser, una sensación de dolor y placer inundo mi ser.**

**Estaba seguro de que en ese momento mi vida terminaría cuando de repente y en lo remoto escuche un fuerte golpe y sentí como Jasper se desprendió de mí con dureza. **

**Para entonces mis fuerzas me abandonaron, perdí el conocimiento.**

**-- ¡¡Bella!! ¿Estas bien? – desperté sobresaltada**

**-- ¿Edward?... Me duele mucho y ya no me quedan energías, quiero que sepas…**

**-- Shhh, no digas más y cierra los ojos, voy hacer que todo pase. – me callo.**

**Temblorosamente se aproximo, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme, seguidamente sentí como si succionaran un veneno y el dolor desapareció. **

**-- May! - Grite sobresaltada **

**-- Ella se encuentra bien, vamos a buscarla.**

**-- Pero Edward ¿Que sucede? **

**-- Tranquila, las llevare a casa, iremos por la puertas de atrás así no llamemos la atención de los invitados.**

**Me cargo en sus brazos cual princesa es rescatada del temible dragón y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde se encontraba nuestro auto, me deposito en el asiento del acompañante con sus suaves pero frías manos.**

**-- Edward ¿Que sucedió? - Escuche a mi prima con tono desesperado.**

**-- Fuimos a caminar por el jardín y se lastimo con unas ramas, pero descuida ya esta mejor**

**-- ¿Bella? - pregunto May esperando que verificara lo sucedido.**

**-- Vamos a casa May, no me siento muy bien.**

**No podía permitirme mentirle a ella porque seria traicionar nuestra amistad pero no era el momento propicio para decírselo, mas adelante se lo comentaría. Edward manejo en la vuelta a casa, ni bien llegamos me escolto a la alcoba mientras May se encaminaba al comedor para así poder dejarnos a solas, papa no había regresado como de costumbre. **

**-- No estas bien que tu padre no este en casa seguido, Bella podría ocurrirte algo!!**

**-- Mas de lo de esta noche, no creo. - Bufe**

**-- No te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado de ahora en mas.**

**-- Edward que sucedió ¿por que el mordió mi cuello hasta sangrar?**

**-- Ya te lo voy a explicar, solo se discreta Bella por favor **

**-- No le diré a nadie que te pueda comprometer - asumí**

**-- Gracias Isabela Swan**

**Me acaricio gentilmente, mi amor por el dejaba de ser un simple capricho, sentía que cada segundo que pasábamos juntos era un minuto mas de vida que me ofrecía! **

**¡Estaba total y completamente enamorada de el!**

**-- Duerme bien, mañana pasare por ti. – se despidió con un beso en mi frente que estremeció mi cuerpo.**

**May entro a los minutos, luego de cerciorarse que Edward se había retirado, preocupada a preguntarme por cada detalle de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, trate de centrarme en lo que recordaba y ambas no encontrábamos explicación, el cansancio hizo que decidiéramos ir a dormir para poder seguir con la investigación mañana. **

**Mientras me sumergía lenta y pesadamente en mis sueños, sentí el auto de Charlie que había llegado. Luego mis ojos se cerraron.**


	4. Preguntas y respuestas

**4to capitulo. Preguntas y respuestas **

**Me desperté pensando en lo los eventos de anoche, no encontraba explicación alguna de lo sucedido. **

**Era domingo y mi padre viajaba siempre a los pueblos cercanos, esa mañana May me despertó para preguntarme si me encontraba mejor, y decidimos salir a desayunar para conversarlo. Fuimos a un lugar bonito y elegante. Nos ubicamos en una mesa con vista a la ciudad y **_**comenzamos...**_

**-¿Que vas hacer con lo que paso anoche?**

**-No lo sé May, estoy enamorada de él pero algo me dice que me aleje.**

**-Pero que no te diste cuenta de que está rodeado de gente enferma.**

**-EL no es así. –intente defenderlo**

**-Eres tan terca como tu padre!! –prosiguió May**

**-Es que para que puedas comprenderme tienes que sentir lo mismo que yo -contraataque.**

**-Fue una mezcla de emociones que superaban cualquier instinto conocido y me llevaba a lo más profundo de mis entrañas –continúe**

**-¿Ahora me vas a salir con algún cuento de hadas o fantasioso para explicarme lo que te sucede? ¿No te das cuenta que podrías estar corriendo peligro junto a el? – replico May**

**-Hay prima, mejor terminemos de desayunar!**

**-Pero esta conversación no acaba acá! –suscito.**

**Al finalizar de comer decidimos ir a dar un paseo por las calles del pueblo, mientras pensábamos cuales eran los pasos a dar a partir de ahora, ya que no debíamos dejar al azar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido esa noche. Después de unas horas de caminar y deliberar llegamos a la fuente que se encontraba en la plaza principal y donde cada año todos los colegiales se reunían a divertirse. Allí al concluir que no podríamos avanzar en nuestras investigaciones a menos que habláramos con Edward decidimos volver a casa para cocinarnos aunque nos debatíamos en quien iba a actuar de chef ya que yo no tenía mucho conocimiento de cocina y May…bueno menos en realidad porque nunca se había preparado ni unas papas fritas.**

**Sonó mi celular ¿Quien podría ser un domingo? atendí **

– **Hola? –mi cara se torno rojiza**

**- Edward como conseguiste…emm…está bien…ahí nos vemos…bye.**

**Colgué el teléfono y me quede atónita por su llamada.**

**-¿Que quería? – pregunto May con curiosidad.**

**-Nos recoge en una hora de casa para almorzar**

**-¿Como que nos recoge? – Dijo sorprendida **

**-Tú también estas invitada, además no te voy a dejar sola en casa!**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada, iras conmigo.**

**Nos dirigimos al armario en busca de que ponernos, sacamos todo nuestro guarda ropa, May se puso un vestido de tarde color celeste, mientras que yo elegí uno blanco. **

**Por lo visto habíamos tardado una hora, escuche una bocina, era el auto de Edward, baje corriendo las escaleras a su encuentro, el estaba hermoso, con unos Jean oscuros y una camisa negra y los dos botones superiores desprendidos.**

**-Estas perfecta…- y antes de que pudiera contestar, del auto surgió otra persona.**

**-El es mi primo Emmet. **

**Parecía que todos aquellos que rodeaban a Edward eran hermosos! Ya que el también poseía una tez blanca y ojos claros, ni hablar de sus facciones, era perfecto…seguro a May le gustaría!**

**-Mucho gusto, ustedes también lucen fabulosos.**

**May salió prácticamente corriendo, como siempre estando lista a último minuto, se quedo boquiabierta cuando vio a Emmet, sus ojos brillaron, definitivamente le había gustado, conocía esa mirada.**

**-Suban damas – dijo el joven alto**

**-Gracias - dijo may encantado por el galanazo que había llevado Edward como su cita.**

**Llegamos a una casa de verano muy hermosa con espacios verdes enorme, y en la entrada nos esperaba una mesa decorada con embutidos, frutas y unas botellas de vino. En la comida, nos sirvieron carne asada con unos vegetales exóticos, asumimos que ellos habían preparado tal banquete. La charla estuvo entretenida, ayude a Edward a recoger todos, mientras que May parecía divertirse con Emmet, me ofrecí a lavar los platos, pero él me detuvo**

– **No quiero que tus hermosas manos se arruinen- Dijo **

**-Descuida**

**-Por favor, déjalo ahí nuestros servicios se encargaran mas tarde.**

**-está bien… Edward podemos hablar?**

**-Sé lo que deseas saber, está bien vamos a dar un paseo.**

**Caminos alrededor de la casa, su jardín nos acompañaba juntos aquellos gigantescos árboles, parecía un bosque, uno muy hermoso. Me senté en unas hamacas que colgaba de uno de ellos, cuando me di cuenta su mirada estaba fija en la mía y dijo:**

**Debes estar dispuesta a abrir tu mente, lo que te voy a decir sonara algo incrédulo y descabellado **

**OK, descuida lo tomare con calma**

**No voy a mentirte Bella, la primera vez que ti vi no me atreví acercarme a ti por miedo a lastimarte, así que intente alejarme, pero no pude. Las personas que te atacaron eran…Vampiros.**

**No sabía cómo reaccionar, debía correr, ¿asustarme? No podía era algo que mi mente no lo iba asimilar tan fácil. **

**¿Vampiros? ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Existen?**

**Si Bella, veras los vampiros son muy reservados no pueden mostrar su identidad delante de los seres humanos.**

**No no no no puede ser**

**Tranquilízate, escucha tu sangre tiene un aroma muy delicioso, que cualquier vampiro se atrevería a violar las leyes de nuestra especie solo para probarla**

**¿Qué? ¿Deseabas…tu?...¿también eres?..**

**Si Bella, entiendo que Estés asustadas, entiendo que quieras huir en estos momentos…**

**No, no quiero huir de ti Edward, me he enamorado de ti **

**Bella, te estuve esperando toda mi vida, para mí en estos momento me resulta muy difícil estar lejos de ti, por eso te protegí, otro de mi especie te hubiese hecho daño.**

**Me estremecí al recordar ese día…**

**¿No me lastimaras verdad? A nadie de mi familia?**

**¿Como podría hacer algo así? Sabiendo que esos hermosos ojos dejaran de brillar y se entristecieran, no Bella jamás haría algo que pueda hacerte daño.**

**¿Que se supone que debo hacer?**

**No debes decírselo a nadie, debes guarda el secreto.**

**¿Emmet? ¿También?. Grite **

**Si pero descuida el jamás probo la sangre humana, así que May está bien, además es una muy buena persona.**

**Nadie más lo sabe?**

**Eres una de las primeras humana en saber nuestro secreto!**

**Sentí un escalofrió al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba, el sol se estaba escondiendo, no quise seguir preguntando, ya había tenido suficiente por este fin de semana, regresamos a casa y May seguía riéndose con Emmet. **

**-May creo que es hora de marcharnos –asevere.**

**-Yo las acerco Bella –comento Edward**

**En el viaje de vuelta el silencio fue nuestro acompañante más furtivo, el ambiente dentro del auto era denso y provocativo por lo que ninguno menciono una palabra hasta llegar a casa. **

**- Llegamos, no olvides lo que te conté Bella**

**- No te preocupes que no diré ni una palabra**

**Levanto mi mentón y me beso, sus labios con los míos encajaban perfectos, suaves y fríos como los de un vampiro. **

**Se marcho y entre a casa.**

**Agradecimientos: Gracias chicas por seguirme, esta vez voy actualizar seguido, me pase en los valles de mi cuidad escribiendo, y la cosa se está poniendo buena, de verdad estoy súper agradecida x tomarse un tiempo y leer mi historia kawai**

**Agradezco a : angelzoe, haruhi, ****cullengirlfriend, kawaiikitzune, nekita.**

**Voy a seguir quemando mis neuronas jeje wiiiiiiii es un placer para mi escribir y q alguien le guste**

**Gracias **


	5. Amistad

**5to capitulo. Amistad **

**No sabía por dónde comenzar, me atormentaba la idea de ocultarle algo así a May, siempre me entendió ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer?**

**Fuimos a dormir, no quise hablar en ese momento, necesitaba pensar que le diría.**

**Jamás pensé que las existencias de esas criaturas perfectas bebedoras de sangre existieran, pero estaba segura de 3 cosas, primero que Edward era un vampiro, la segunda, una parte se moría por beber mi sangre, por último estaba pérdida y locamente enamorada de él.**

**Esa noche dormí profundamente, ya lunes por la mañana no pude hablar con May, tenia colegio y debía irme.**

**Desayune algo rápido, como de costumbre, cuando estaba terminando sentí una bocina… pensé que era papa, ¿pero tan temprano? Me acerque hacia la ventana, era mi ángel ¿Qué hacia aquí a estas horas?**

**Vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde- dijo.**

**Buenos días Edward ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado para protegerte.**

**¿Puedes explicarme porque eres así de repente?**

**Sube al auto te lo explicare en el camino**

**La historia es larga**

**Tenemos tiempo **

**Veras, nuestra especie no se enamora de cualquier persona. Los vampiros no deciden de quien se van enamorar, solo, lo sienten. Cuando te vi mi corazón dio un latido, Bella**

**¿Pero qué tiene eso de malo? Mi corazón también…**

**Bella nosotros somos cuerpos sin vida, nuestro corazones se paraliza en el momento en que nacemos o nos convertimos vampiros, y es por ello en el que me dio una pizca de vida, supe que estábamos destinados a pasar juntos en la eternidad.**

**¿Eternidad? – me asombre**

**Nosotros vivimos siglos Bella, envejecemos largamente. Bella me he enamorado de ti, al principios quería matarte, por haberme enamorada de una humana, eso no es común, esas historias terminan trágicamente.**

**No sé qué decir, yo me he enamorado de ti la primera vez que te vi, desde ese instante no deje de pensar en ti.**

**Eso me hace muy feliz mi pequeña compañera- sus palabras, su voz, parecía un sueño, pues si lo era, no querría despertar. – ahora eres mía.**

**Llegamos al colegio, y fuimos el centro de atención de todos, no hubo ninguna persona que no hizo comentario respecto a que nos vieron juntos, resultaba incomodo, pero no vergonzoso, el hombre más perfecto de todo Londres se habría enamorado de mi. Era algo el que iba estar completamente orgullosa.**

**Estuvimos juntos en clase de algebra y física. Cuando sonó la campana anunciando el receso, nos dirigimos a la cafetería, el infierno.**

**Ve con tus amigas, yo debo hablar con mi hermana, antes que ocurra un escándalo- no pregunte, estaba claro porque Catherine estaba furiosa. Me dirigí a la mesa de mis amigos.**

**¿Tú y Cullen? ¿Ya se conocían**

**Nos conocimos en vacaciones de verano, pero tuvimos un mal entendido, pero ya lo arreglamos. – debía mentir, resultaba raro que en tres días de conocernos, estemos juntos.**

**Bella, es el chico más hermoso de colegio, que envidia! – dijo una chica entada al lado de Jessica, Emily.**

**Gracias chicas- la cara de Matt y Nicolás era de molestia, pues no le agrado la noticia.**

**Bella ven conmigo- dijo mi ángel**

**Claro- me dirigí hacia a él, agarro mi cara entre sus manos, y me beso, su dulzura recorría mi cuerpo.**

**Perdona, pero te extrañe- mis ojos parecían de cristales, brillaban como diamantes reflejados por el sol al oír sus palabras. Pero en esos momentos la imagen de May rondo en mi cabeza.**

**Edward debo hablar contigo.**

**Dime lo que quieras.**

**No puedo ocultárselo esto a ella, por favor…**

**Lo que tu desees lo tendrás, yo soy el esclavo de tu corazón- impulsivamente abrace a mi ángel con un cálido apretón, estaba tan feliz, no lo podía asimilar aun.**

**El fin de clase llego, nos dirigimos a su auto, y no estaba esperando May con Emmet, todas las miradas se desviaron hacia ellos, era la pareja perfecta, puesto que los dos eran muy hermosos.**

**No te vas a escapar de mi vida- dijo May con tono juguetón.**

**Hola pequeña, quería verte primero a ti jaja.- Bufo Emmet.**

**Hola Edward- saludo May con un tono frió, aun estaba molesta por lo sucedido en la fiesta, cree que es su culpa**

**vine a buscarlos así vamos a tomar algo juntos, necesito hablar con mi amiga un momento.**

**Claro, debo recoger unas cosas así que tendrán tiempo de charlar a solas- respondió mi ángel a mi amiga. **

**Subimos cada pareja en distintos autos, nos dejaron en restaurante muy bonito, y dijeron que volverían en cuanto se desocuparan, que no tardarían mucho.**

**Nos dieron una mesa y pedimos el mejor vino, puesto que lo necesitaría, no era fácil lo que debía decirle a May**

**Te escucho- comento ella**

**Ok, May siempre me entendiste, en lo que llevamos siendo amigas , hoy más que nunca quiero que comprendas lo que debo decirte, debes estar abiertamente a cualquier tipo de situación.**

**Bella si en realidad te gustan las mujeres, no importa…**

**May, no es eso, escucha con atención- trate de no pasar por alto ningún detalle, sus ojos eran como platos ¿con que ojos miraría a Edward después de esto? ¿le tendría miedo? Termine de contarle pero ella no reacciono al instante.**

**Me resulta difícil amiga, pero es la primera vez que por fin te enamoras, no querría que por mi culpa eso terminara. Lo aceptare, pero, con una condición, que dejes que me prometa que no te hará daño, que cualquier cosa que te suceda recaerá en el, así tenga que traer al ejercito, ok?**

**Sé que no tengo alternativa, no entiendo porque preguntas, jaja, gracias May siempre fuiste la mejor. Ahora dime tú y Emmet?**

**¿No es guapo? Me encanta, además es un amor**

**Mmmm ¿tu amor?**

**No no no ni lo pienses, soy muy joven todavía.**

**Vamos no ocultes lo que siente se feliz además no está nada mal.**

**Mmm lo voy a considerar- me sentí aliviada luego de hablar con ella, y saber que lo entendía.**

**Edward llamo avisando que estaba en camino, cuando llegaron Emmet ordeno un champagne.**

**Bella, quiero presentarte a mi familia**

**Me encantaría**

**Pero debes tener cuidado, no debes confiar en nadie ¿entendiste?**

**Lo que digas.**

**Mis piernas temblaron, no pude seguir resistiendo, tome su rostro entre mis manos, y bese sus labios con mucho deseo. Su lengua era lo más delicioso que había probado, me apretó contra el de la cintura, enrede mis manos en su cabello con delicada fuerza, trasmitiendo deseo en mis besos. Entre jadeos el me saco tiernamente.**

**Tranquila, no quiero cometer locuras en un lugar como este- bufo**

**Perdona no soy tan fuerte**

**No pretendo que lo seas, conmigo no, mi deseo por ti es inigualable, pero tuve que detenerme, te habría dejado sin aire- hizo mi sonrisa favorita.**

**Edward **

**Te vas a enfermar si seguimos aquí, no quiero que mi razón de existir se enferme - mis mejillas tomaron un color rosa, era tan encantador, irresistible, era mi hombre.**

**Yo debería decir que eres lo más perfecto que he visto, Edward.**

**Vamos adentro- me llevo rodeando sus brazos en mi cintura, una enorme sonrisa abarcaba su rostro, estaba feliz a mi lado.**

**Retomamos la conversación, la noche pasó muy rápido, decidí que ya era hora de irnos, ellos pagaron la cuenta, nos llevaron a casa. Baje del auto con Edward para darle privacidad a May.**

**he disfrutado mucho esta cena, como cada segundo que paso contigo**

**también me divertí- porque siempre me salían palabras tontas en esos momentos, me perdía en sus ojos, que mi cerebro no funcionaba.**

**Mañana después de clase saldremos juntos a dar un paseo, y cenaran en mi casa.**

**May también…**

**Se lo que sientes por ella, prometí hacerte feliz en todo lo que me sea posible, no quiero que esos bellos ojos color esmeralda se entristezcan.**

**Edward eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida**

**Que descanses mi hermosa niña, estaré cuidándote en tus sueños. Tu eres la dueña de mi corazón- me dio un beso apasionado de buenas noche ¿cómo podría dormir así? Cada vez que me besaba no querría que dejara de hacerlo, era injusto.**

**Que descanses**

**May bajo del auto, nos despedimos, entramos prácticamente corriendo para contarnos cada detalles, estuvimos hasta tarde platicando. Hasta que oímos que había llegado mi padre, apagamos la luz e intentamos dormir.**


	6. Los Cullen

**6to capitulo Los Cullen **

**Edward pasó por mí para ir al instituto temprano como de costumbre. **

**- Cenaras en casa esta noche, ¿no lo olvidaste? – dijo mi ángel mientras iba camino al colegio.**

**- No, Esta bien – dije sin mirarlo **

**- ¿Qué sucede Bella?**

**- Es que…tengo miedo de… olvídalo **

**- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes**

**Llegamos a colegio, la primera clase no la tuve al lado de mi ángel, el estaba en algebra, como si yo me anotaría en algo así, era pésima para las matemáticas, prefería la lengua y la literatura. En biología por lo general me sentaba con Jessica, pero al no venir, Matt tomo su lugar.**

**- Hola Bella, hoy trabajaremos juntos **

**- Por lo visto así es**

**- Dime, ¿quieres venir a mi casa este sábado? Haré una fiesta **

**- ¿algún evento en especial? – me encantaban las fiestas, es mas organizarlas.**

**- Si, es cumpleaños de un amigo, y lo hará en mi casa.**

**- Claro me encantaría… ¿puedo llevar a alguien? **

**- A quien tu quieras – dijo refunfuñando**

**- Gracias – dije guiñándole el ojo, hice una pequeña sonrisa al ver como se le sonrojaban sus mejillas.**

**Biología llego a su fin, Matt me acompaño hasta la cafetería, pero al ver a Edward esperándome en la mesa con esa mirada intimidante de siempre se fue con su grupo de amigos.**

**Me senté al lado de Edward, ya no era preciso ni buscar mi almuerzo, ya que el siempre lo tenia listo en la mesa.**

**- Te dejo solo una clase, y causas revolución **

**- ¿a que te refieres? – dije mientras mordía mi manzana.**

**- Así no puedo concentrarme, Bella. Todos ya saben que iras a la fiesta ese Matt – dijo frunciendo el ceño **

**- Y tu iras conmigo ¿verdad? – dije tomándolo de su mejilla **

**- Crees que te dejaría sola, sabiendo que todos busca nunca oportunidad contigo**

**- Le diré a May que vaya con Emmet**

**El almuerzo termino y me dirigí a clase, la ultima era matemáticas, la peor, el profesor era de lo peor, mas odiaba la materia.**

**Por fin llego la hora de salida, se hizo mas tediosa de lo normal, suponía que era por los exámenes que ya venían.**

**- En que piensas tanto – salio Edward por detrás, al verme tan distraída, que salte del susto.**

**- Lo siento, no quería asustarte**

**- Esta bien – subí a su auto **

**- Te llevare a casa para que puedas cambiarte y pasare por ti a las 8 **

**- Esta bien – venia pensando en que ponerme, como comportarme.**

**- ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?**

**- No lo menciones, se acercan los exámenes de matemáticas y tendré que ir a clases de apoyo ¿te menciones alguna vez que soy mala para los números? Lo bueno es que estaré con todos, Jessica, Matt…**

**- No será necesario – quede en silencio – yo voy hacer tu profesor –dijo con una mirada seductora **

**- ¿Qué? – mi amor era tan inocente a veces ¿Cómo cree que me concentraría en matemáticas estando el a mi lado? **

**- Habla con Charlie, tu decides mi casa o tu casa**

**- Me encanta la idea – dije con una mirada maquiavélica.**

**Mi ángel me dejo en casa y se marcho. La mariposas en mi estomago revoloteaban, estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción que iba a tener la familia de Edward al verme.**

**Estuve desordenando mi cuarto en busca de que ponerme, tuve que acudir a May, siempre me ayudaba a tomar buenas decisiones. Fui a buscarla y la encontré colgada del telefono en su cuarto hablando con Emmet, supuse.**

**- Cuando termines, ve a mi cuarto código rojo – así lo llamábamos cuando alguna no encontraba que ponerse. **

**Espere sentada en mi escritorio al frente de mi toneladas de libros de algebra, calculo, intentado descifrar como estudiar eso. **

**- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo May la cantidad de ropa sobre el suelo.**

**- No se que ponerme, para la cena con los Cullen ¿tu ya decidiste? **

**- Bella, creo que debes ir sola**

**- May **

**- Descuida hice planes con Emmet – dijo con brillo en sus ojos **

**- Esta bien – dije refunfuñando **

**Escogimos un vestido de raso combinado con colores oscuros que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, era un vestido que use para la cena con los empresarios amigos de mama. Solté mi cabello, retocando apenas mis mejillas, y un labial suave para mis labios.**

**- ¿Cómo me veo? **

**- Hermosa, como siempre – escuche el pequeño ronroneo del volvo plateado de Edward. Mi corazón comenzó a galopar como lo hace un jinete en los campos épicos de las campiñas inglesas. A los minutos el timbre sonó **

**- Deséame suerte May – estaba nerviosa **

**- Suerte, volveré tarde **

**- Ok, adiós – le di un beso en su mejilla y baje al encuentro con mi amor.**

**Siempre pensé en un hombre ideal desde niña al ver a Charlie y mama, pero jamás supuse que lo existiera hasta que conocí a Edward. Lo que soñé toda mi vida inconscientemente. **

**Abrí la puerta y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, en esos momentos imagine que el corazón se me saldría.**

**- Perfecta – dijo al verme **

**- Edward – dije mirando lo perfecto que es, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, todo **

**- Mmmm… parece que ese corazoncito le preocupa algo – dijo colocando la mano en donde se encuentra mi corazón **

**- Temo no caerles bien – hizo esa sonrisa que hacia temblar mis piernas **

**- Cenaras en una casa de vampiros ¿y te preocupa no caerles bien? – rió – eres lo mas apetitoso que conocí en mis 109 años – dijo susurrando a mi oído. Mis mejillas era fuego – vamos**

**- Si **

**- Emmet me aviso que ira a cenar con tu prima**

**- Si, prefirió que fuera sola **

**- Esta bien **

**En el camino me preguntaba ¿Por qué Edward no me besaba al verme? Las parejas normales se besaban, pero claro nosotros no éramos la parte normal, el amor de mi vida era un vampiro que una parte de el moría por beber mi sangre hasta matarme. Deseaba besarlo hasta que mis labios dolieran. **

**Me sumergí demasiado en mis locas fantasías, que el viaje fue rápido, Edward no me interrumpió y guardo silencio.**

**Llegamos a la mansión, un portón combinado con negro y dorado se abrieron. La última vez que había visitado su casa, recordaba solo el salón de fiesta.**

**Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, un elegante hombre de aproximadamente 45 años no recibió en deslumbrante sala de estar.**

**- Bienvenida Srta. Isabella, la familia espera impaciente en el comedor principal**

**- Gracias – asentí.**

**Fuimos por un pasillo que no tenía fin, había mas puerta que en la casa de Italia, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros con pinturas antiguas, las paredes estaban recubiertas con un fino tapiz color borravino. Edward sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo.**

**- Adelante – dijo el mayordomo, abriendo las puertas**

**- Solo se tu, Bella – me susurro al oído, comencé a marearme de los nervios. **

**Era un comedor de grandes proporciones, una mesa en medio de aproximadamente 10 metros, una araña de cristal colgaba del cielo raso.**

**- Familia, ella es Isabella Swan. Mi Bella – dijo acercándose a mi oído para que pudiera oírlo.**

**- Es hermosa, un buen gusto como el de tu padre – dijo el hombre sentada en la punta de la mesa, con la apariencia de Anthony Hopkins. En su momento.**

**- Bella es el mi padre Joshep – señalo al hombre elegante y fino – ella es mi madre, Elizabeth – una mujer con una belleza indescriptible sentada al lado del Sr. Joshep – Annet, mi hermana menor, Sebastián, mi primo y ya conoces a Catherine. **

**- Es un placer conocerlos – me sentía un poco intimidada por tanta belleza.**

**- Por favor sentarse, en un momento servirán la cena – dijo con voz de soprano el padre – dime Isabella ¿tu familia vive aun aquí? – no ten entendí el "aun aquí" **

**- Estaba viviendo con mi madre en Italia, pero vine hacerle compañía a mi padre en Londres **

**- Charlie…hace tanto que no lo veo **

**- ¿conoce a mi padre? – dije sin poder tragar saliva **

**- Padre – interrumpió mi ángel fulminándolo con la mirada**

**- Solo cruzamos un par de palabras – dijo el Sr. Joshep para tranquilizarme.**

**- Dime hermosa ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Sebastián, pude sentir el gruñido de mi ángel**

**- 17 – respondí avergonzada, no me gustaba como me miraba.**

**- ¿a quien saliste tan bella? –pregunto la menor **

**- Supongo que a mi madre – dije sonriendo por la ironía, ellos eran perfectos y yo una simple humana. **

**- Aquí viene la cena – dijo Sebastián con una mirada que me dio miedo.**

**Catherine lo único que hacia es guardar silencio. En la cena, colocaron tres copas a la familia, una de plata, otra de bronce y la otra dorada. En mi lugar colocaron un plato. Que contenia había cortes fino de carne acompañada con unos vegetales al vapor y dos copas una de agua y la otra de vino.**

**- Disculpen, solo yo… - las delicadas risas hicieron coro**

**- Mi querida Bella, nuestra especie solo bebe sangre. La copa de bronce es sangre de un débil, la de plata sangre azul y la dorada – dijo con una sonrisa – es de una hermosa doncella – dijo Joshep, trate de ocultar el temor que sentí, no podía imaginar a mi ángel beber eso,**

**- Lo siento no era... – Edward puso su dedo sobre mis labios **

**- No isabella no tendremos secretos contigo – dijo Edward mirandome fijamente.**

**- Disfruten la cena. Hijo tu isabella huele como una Venus que cayo del olimpos al inframundo ¿Cómo te contienes? – pregunto Joshep **

**- Con gran dificultad. Pero el dolor es maravilloso**

**- Que masoquista eres primo – dijo a carcajada Sebastián.**

**- ¿dolor? – pregunte **

**- Veras pequeña, cuando deseamos intensamente la sangre de una doncella, como tu – mis mejillas ardían, al damrme cuenta que por el olor sabían que era doncella – al no poder obtenerla nuestra garganta arde como tragar lava ardiendo – me estremecí y un dolor en mi pecho se formo, al ser yo la causante de ese dolor en Edward, no pude ocultar lo que sentía. Mire hacia abajo y mis ojos se nublaron, eran mis lagrimas que estaban a punto de desbordar.**

**- Lo siento, no sabia que mi presencia… - dije sollozando **

**- No, no Bella, no te preocupes por nosotros estamos acostumbrados – trato de consolarme el padre **

**- Es tan tierna – dijo Annet**

**De reojo vi el rostro de Edward estaba estupefacto, anonadado con mi llanto, era la primera vez que llore delante de el.**

**Me tomo entre sus brazos y hundió mi rostro en su pecho acariciado mi cabello**

**- Bella, por favor no vuelvas a llorar por mi causa, no lo soportare.**

**- Lo siento – dije mientras el corría mis lagrimas.**

**- Hijo te has enamorada de la persona que corresponde a tu corazón – dijo Elizabeth dedicando una sonrisa a ambos. **

**La cena termino en paz, al terminar me sirvieron un pedazo de pastel, como le dan a un niño por haber llorado.**

**Los Cullen era una familia muy unida y calida. Estaba feliz de poder compartir estos momentos al lado de Edward.**

**- Ha sido una cena magnifica. Pero debemos retirarnos, me disculpo en nombre de toda la familia. Hijo muéstrale el resto de la casa a tu muñeca – dijo el padre **

**- Muchas gracias por todo, me encanto conocerlos – agradecí por una hermosa cena.**

**Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo a recorrer su casa, vi la sala de ocio, así le llamaba, donde había "como un mini cine". Luego la sala donde se jugaba pool y poker. Pedí que me llevara a su cuarto. Sentía mucha curiosidad por verlo.**

**Nos detuvimos en una habitación, el abrió las puertas.**

**- Este es mi habitación – dijo mi ángel invitándome a pasar.**

**Era mucho mas grande que la que tenia en Italia, era como la de un príncipe, una cama que doblaba la mía, A pesar que era para dos personas, un piano hermoso habitaba en ella, un ventanal cubierto por unas cortinas blancas. Me senté para ver lo cómodo que era su cama, no quería levantarme mas – Es hermosa Edward – dije a mi ángel que me vino hacer compañía.**

**Se sentó a mi lado, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, llevándome contra su pecho. Comenzó a recorrer con sus labios mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y me entregue a el. Estaba ocultando mi Bella interior que moría por salir y besarlo hasta morir, no pude contenerla más. Tome entre mis manos su cabello con fuerza y traje sus labios contra los míos. Sin darme cuenta el se encontró arriba mió. Presionaba con sus brazos mi cintura contra tu torso. Mi cuerpo pedía todo de el, pero sabia que debía detenerme. Metí mi mano dentro de su camisa, tocando todo su pecho frió. El puso su mano fría en mi pierna, que quedaba al descubierto por mi vestido, sin dejar de besarme.**

**-Edward – jadee**

**-Bella – jadeo**

**No sabía como detenerme. Jadeaba mi nombre en mis labios, su respiración me mareaba. **

**Edward era mi mundo ero todo para mi, no podría vivir sin el. Deslizo sus labios por mi cuello ¿quería que muriera? No tenía la suficiente voluntad para controlar mis deseos.**

**De repente lo que dijo su padre me vino a la mente "es como si tragaras lava".**

**-Edward, no…**

**-Tranquila**

**Me miro con unos ojos lleno de pasión, pero a la vez de dolor. Iba hacer desaparecer ese dolor. Daría mi vida por el.**

**-Edward ¡muérdeme!**

**-¿De que hablas Bella?**

**-Por favor hazlo**

**-No puedo, no digas eso**

**-Quiero darte todo, te amo, no quiero que sufras – sabia que no lo haría sin presión, mis lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar – por favor **

**-Esta bien pero no llores**

**-Tu me das todo, deja que te de algo**

**-Bella tu me das todo con solo respirar**

**-¿Estas segura?**

**-Si**

**Sus suaves y fríos labios acariciaron mi cuello. Sentí como dos agujas se clavaban en el, no pensé en el dolor. Era feliz por haber calmado su dolor. Podía oírlo como bebía con desenfreno. Sentí nauseas y todo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor. Saco sus colmillos de repente me estremecí del dolor.**

**-Perdona, te hice daño princesa**

**-No estoy bien**

**Se levanto y tomo el teléfono que se encontraba al lado de su cama en una mesa de luz acompañado de una lámpara. Ordeno que trajeran un vaso de jugo de naranja. Imagine que era para recuperar energía.**

**Una señora de aproximadamente 50 años entro y dejo el vaso en una mesa, sin levantar la mirada ni por un instante.**

**-Son casi la una de la madrugada…**

**-No quiero irme**

**-Bella tu padre…**

**-Descuida Charlie llega muy tarde**

**-Mmmm solo por que no puedo estar sin ti nos quedaremos un poco mas – mire el piano de se encontraba en su habitación.**

**-¿Tocas el piano? **

**-Si, cuando eres un vampiro te sobra tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa.**

**-¿Qué mas tocas?**

**-Toco guitarra**

**-¿cantas? Que pregunta tienes una voz de lo mas sexy **

**-Que cosas dice Bella **

**-Sabes me encantaría verte sonrojar – bufe **

**-También canto**

**-Espero algún día poder escucharte **

**-De hecho, compuse una canción para ti – lo miraba anonadada. Literalmente era el ser mas perfecto. Pensaba que no existía la perfección hasta que lo conocí.**

**-Edward Te amo – me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo**

**-Te amo – acaricie su rostro, como acariciaba a un ángel y mis ojos se perdían en su belleza.**

**-¿Podría oírte tocar?**

**-Tus deseos son ordenes – me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el enorme piano y me sentó a su lado. Coloco sus largos dedos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar. Leí una y otra vez la letra para guardarla en mi corazón por siempre. La melodía era hermosa, no tendría que escuchar más a Debussy. Su voz era como si un ángel cantaba a mi lado. Mordía mi labio inferior, al tener que aguantarme para no abrazarlo. Lo miraba y lo miraba y jamás encontraría un defecto en el. **

**-¿Hay algo en que no seas perfecto? – bufe**

**-Si, en tener la fuerza suficiente en alejarte de mí. Sin si no podría seguir con vida – mire mi reloj y marcaba las tres del a madrugada, Charlie llegaría en una hora.**

**-¡Oh! Que tarde se hizo **

**-Vamos te llevo a casa**

**Edward me llevo a casa. La noche estaba bastante fría que de costumbre. Al abrazarlo me haría mas frió. Intente relajarme para no sentirlo. En el camino le pedí que me tarareara su canción una y otra vez. Hasta que me quede dormida en el asiento del acompañante. Entre sueño sentía como acariciaba mi cabello. Ya no oía el ronroneo de su auto. El cansancio me impedía abrir los ojos.**

**A los minutos lo abrí y me encontré en mi cuarto.**

**-¿Edward? – pregunte asustaba al no verlo**

**-Estoy aquí te quedaste dormida y te traje a tu cuarto. May duerme y Charlie no regreso – hizo una pausa. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – Bella, gracias. Tu sangre fue la mejor en mis 109 años.**

**-Tu eres lo mejor que me paso en mis 17 años**

**-Debo irme **

**-Si, antes que yo cometa una locura – mi ángel me miro enarcando una ceja, era una broma privada**

**-¿Qué significa eso?**

**-Nada – sonreí con una mirada maquiavélica**

**-Bella, no me tientes a entrar en tu cabeza – me salio una carcajada.**

**-Será mejor que no lo hagas**

**-Mejor descansa. Te veo mañana – besó mi frente y desapareció en segundos por la ventana.**

**Cuando llegue a casa busque mis pañuelos de seda para cubrir las marcas.**

**Hola a todos kya lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero sucedió una tragedia se me borro toa mis historia, debido a un problema técnico de mi comp. Del año 50 jeje **

**Pero bueno aquí estoy escribiéndola de nuevo **

**Espero q les guste**

**No se olviden les recomiendo la nueva comedia de mi prima angelzoe "30 de febrero" les va a encartar. Nosotras vivimos en carne propia su historia **

**Gracias por leerlas **

**Gomene **

**Sayonara **

**Disculpen la pagina no anda bien o por lo menos en mi maquina jeje **

**Ahora si esta **

**Creo **


	7. Examen

**7to Capitulo ¡Examen!**

**Esa mañana me levante con gran dificultad. Había dormido dos horas y medias. Desayune prácticamente dormida. Edward pasó por mi para ir al instituto. Claramente me dormir en el camino, por lo tanto vinimos a una velocidad así pudiera dormir un poco mas. Llegamos cinco minutos antes de que tocaran la campana.**

**En clase de literatura me dormir, Edward me escondía para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.**

**La clase siguiente era matemática. La favorita de mi ángel. El profesor daba la clase mientras soñaba con números.**

**-Srta. Bella espero que el motivo de su sueño sea por estudiar hasta tarde, el viernes tendremos examen. Deben aprobar para hacer el final.**

**-Lo siento – dije refregando mis ojos, vi como Edward se reía - ¿Por qué te ríes no es gracioso? – le susurre**

**-Perdona es que no pude evitar que te regañara.**

**Por fin la clase de matemáticas término, ese profesor se había encaprichado en hacerme la vida imposible.**

**Nos dirigimos la cafetería.**

**-¿Dónde prefieres? ¿Tu casa o la mía? **

**-¿ah? – pregunte **

**-¿Dónde prefieres estudiar? Debo prepararte para ese examen y tenemos solo dos días**

**-Guau… también haces milagros **

**-Esta bien la tuya. Así te podrás concentrar mejor**

**-No, la tuya – dije sonriendo. Iba aprovechar que Edward era mi tutor**

**Al termino de clase pase por casa a buscar todos mi apuntes. Me duche mientras Edward me esperaba en mi cuarto. El examen era un repaso de todo los años atrás, mi problema era "los 6 casos de factores" no era complicado pero siempre faltaba a clase por viajar con mama. Olvide traer mi ropa al baño para cambiarme. Entre a buscarla. Edward estaba recostado en mi cama.**

**-¿Cómo crees que poder enseñarte si entras asi? – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.**

**-Perdona olvide mi ropa – me acerque y lo bese, mi cabello mojo su rostro.**

**-Por favor cámbiate –di la vuelta sin decir nada.**

**Cambiada perfumada con mi pañuelo haciendo juego y con libros en mano partimos. Deje una Nota diciendo que estaría estudiando. May se la pasaba con Emmet y casi no me la cruzaba.**

**Al llegar a la mansión. A penas Edward me dejo saludar a la familia. Subimos directo a su cuarto a "estudiar". Mi plan era otros.**

**-Bien dime ¿que problemas tienes? – dijo mientras lo miraba atontada.**

**-Factoreo – dije suspirando **

**-Si te concentras. Te daré una sorpresa – de inmediato mis neuronas se activaron.**

**Edward tomo mi cuadernos rosa de notas, escribiendo cada caso de factoreo. Me explico con paciencia el 1er caso, era el más fácil.**

**-El 2do caso. Si quieres factorizar un polinomio por este método debes tener en cuenta que el polinomio debe tener un numero en dos partes. Haber por ejemplo – escribió p(x) = 2mx + 2my + 6m + nx + ny + 3n.**

**Tuve que aprender a la fuerza. Me lleno dos hojas de ejercicios así la hiciera sola. Tenía la ventaja de que aprendía rápido **

**1- 14mn + 16 mm – 4n**

**2- 6abc + 9abc +12 ab**

**3- 2/3xyz + 4/15 xyz + 8/9 xzy**

**4- (-ab + ab)**

**5- (1/5m – 5n)**

**6- 7/3 my – 21my – 15y – 5/3 x + 2m + 3m **

**7- x+ 1/100**

**8- m + 100.000**

**...**

**Etcétera. Claro que había como 20 más. Lo hacia con tanta paciencia. No iba hacerle perder su tiempo.**

**-¿Entendiste? – pregunto con esa carita tan dulce **

**-Si. Gracias **

**-Mañana seguiremos viendo el resto – me dejo 30 ejercicios así lo hiciera en casa. Quería matarme de alguna forma. En el fondo lo sabía. **

**-Edward ¿puedo pedirte algo?**

**-Hoy te portaste muy bien. Lo que desees **

**-¿puedo oír mi canción favorita?**

**-Será un placer – se sentó en su piano y comenzó a cantar la canción que había escrito para mi.**

**Sere tu amante, tambien ( I´II be your lover, too)**

**Yo sere tu hombre **

**Que te entenderá**

**Y haré lo que pueda **

**Para cuidar de ti**

**Tú serás mi reina**

**Y yo seré tu rey **

**Y seré tu amante también**

**Si, lo seré **

**El verde prado**

**Es el color de mis sueños**

**Un sueño que día a día **

**Se vuelve realidad **

**Oh, te lo diré**

**Al final de cada **

**Vendré a buscarte **

**Para hablarte de tus numerosos encantos**

**Si, entonces mirarme**

**Con los ojos que me ven **

**Y vamos a derretirnos en los ojos de los demás **

**Tú serás mi reina **

**Y yo seré tu rey**

**Y seré tu amante también…**

**Era una letra hermosa. Soy tan afortunada por que este a mi lado. Cada vez que oía su canción mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. De felicidad.**

**#Lo tome de su mano invitándolo a pararse, me colgué se su cuello y lo bese. La clase de matemática había terminado. Ahora podría divertirme un rato. Mi lengua se encontró la suya tan fría como sus labios. Que no me daba cuenta que a veces ardía. Me tomo de la Cintura y me puso contra la pared. Enrede mis dedos entre su cabello tomándolo con fuerza. Me levanto de ambas piernas y me llevo a su cama. Oh my god. Desabroche toda su camisa negra que llevaba puesta. El apenas levanto mi remera hasta por debajo de mis bustos. Recorrió todo mi cuello, sintiendo su lengua.#**

**Cada vez se hacia mas difícil contenerme. Debía tener fuerza, no podía hacerlo. Era muy pronto.**

**-Debo irme – dije entre jadeo**

**-Aun es temprano – dijo a mi oído. ¡Oh por Dios! Menos mal no sufría del corazón.**

**-Edward…**

**-Esta bien – dijo apartando de encima – vamos te llevare. Pero no antes de darte mi sorpresa – fue hasta su closet – cierra los ojos.**

**-¿Puedo abrirlos? **

**-Ya – abrí los ojos y era un enorme oso con un moño rosa, con una tarjeta que decía Te Amo.**

**-Es hermoso. Gracias – dije colgándome de su cuello y besándolo**

**-Supuse que amas los osos, al ver tu cuarto lleno de ellos.**

**-Gracias eres tan dulce. Profesor – dije guiñándole un ojo.**

**-Vamos te llevare a casa.**

**Me despedí de los Cullen. En todo el camino vine jugando con mi oso que ocupaba casi todo el auto. Lo mas lindo que decía "Te amo" si le tocabas la pancita.**

**-¿tu también dices "Te Amo" si te tocan la pancita? – reí a carcajadas **

**- Bella – dijo refunfuñando, pero no lo pudo evitar y saque su mejor sonrisa**

**Vine bromeando con el todo el camino. Al dejarme en casa m recordó el trabajo que tenia que hacer. **

**Eran cerca de las ocho. Como nunca temprano en casa. May se encontraba en la sala viendo TV.**

**-¿Tu aquí? – dije **

**-Mira quien lo dice – may miro mi oso – ¡Oh! Es hermoso yo también quiero uno.**

**-No es tierno. Vamos a mi cuarto **

**Me acompaño a mi habitación y me contó que la cosas con Emmet iban muy bien. Mientras hablaba con ella terminaba mi tarea.**

**-¿Ya paso algo? – pregunta llena de curiosidad**

**-¿Qué? – la mire incrédula**

**-Con Edward, ya…**

**-Entendí. No, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil aguantarme**

**-Te entiendo**

**-¿tu?**

**-Casi, pero no soñó mi celular**

**-¡No! Que mal **

**Puse un CD en el reproductor y como siempre me puse a cantar con May e imaginando como seria nuestra primera vez. No paramos en la cama mientras escuchábamos "Crazy" de Aerosmisth. Con un perfume de micrófono. Mama me mandaba a un coro desde niña y siempre quiso que cantara en público pero sufría de pánico escénico. Claro que ahora no.**

**-¿Por qué no le cantas el tema de "Pink" a Edward? – Caí de la cama golpeándome mi trasero – "Oh mi Dios, ve mas despacio, la da da… - comenzó a tararear **

**-¡May!**

**Cantamos y bailamos en mi cuarto hasta cansarnos. Desde hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos. A la hora de cenar ordenamos pizza. Ninguna quería cocinar. Ordenamos un poco la casa. Me duche ,me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama. Hoy tuve un día muy agitado. Mañana Edward me llenaría de tarea. Llame a Edward a su celular.**

**-Hola. Llamaba para desearte bunas noche. Te extraño mucho. Esta bien. Hasta mañana.**

**Dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Apague la luz y me sumergí en mis sueños.**

**Al despertarme vi como la lluvia golpeaba mi ventana. Estaba muy feo para levantarme de mi cama. Hasta ahora no había faltado. Hoy iba a quedarme hacer un par de cosa que tenía pendientes.**

**Oí la bocina del volvo. Lo llame y le dije que entrara por la ventana. Edward me miro preocupado por verme aun en cama**

**-¿Estas enferma?**

**-Edward – me miro serio - ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?**

**-Bella…**

**-Prometo estudiar todo el día para el examen de mañana.**

**-Esta bien luego vendré a verte – dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza – Eres una muñeca**

**-Gracias – beso mi frente y se fue. **

**Pude dormir hasta las 10 de la mañana. Me levante desayune con May. Separe toda la ropa sucia para llevar a la lavandería. May me ayudo a limpiar la casa.**

**-Vamos a la lavandería. De paso deseo hacer unas compras**

**-Claro sabes que adoro las compras – dijo May entusiasmada.**

**Hoy deseaba hacer regalos, así que compraría uno para todos. Dejamos la ropa en la lavandería, en dos horas estaría lista. Maneje hasta el mejor centro comercial.**

**Pasamos por una perfumería, iba a obsequiarle un perfume a Annet y Catherine. May se eligió su regalo. Un perfume importado recién llegado. **

**Entre a una joyería. May me dejo sola, dijo que tenía que comprar algo que la esperara. Elegí un hermoso reloj para el Sr. Joshep. Unos pendientes para Elizabeth. Aun no sabía que iba a regalarme a mi ángel.**

**A Charlie le compre otro reloj más bonito. Pedí que me grabaran mi nombre en un anillo de palta con detalles negros, era muy varonil y sabia que le iba a encantar.**

**Cuando May llego, me regalo una bolsa rosa con una caja en ella, dijo que la abriera en casa.**

**Objetivo cumplido. Tenía regalos para todos. Debía llegar temprano para repasar un poco de matemática. **

**Recogimos la ropa limpia. Compramos comida rápida y partimos a casa.**

**-Tu madre se va a matar – dijo bufándose May **

**-Debo tener activa la tarjeta, así me darán mas descuento. Además no la use hace mucho – bromee**

**Al llegar a casa comí rápido y me puse a estudiar un poco. Eran las 4 faltaba una hora para que Edward saliera de instituto. Me puse a escribir tarjeta para cada regalo en papel rosa perfumado. El único que tenía en casa.**

_**Charlie: te amo mucho papa, siempre estaré a tu lado **_

_**Sr. Joshep: es un pequeño detalle espero que le guste **_

_**Sra. Elizabeth: para acompañar esa brillante sonrisa**_

_**Annet y Catherine: espero que le guste**_

**En esos momentos me di cuenta que había olvidado el regalos para Sebastián. Iba a odiarme por eso.**

_**Edward: espero que mi nombre también este grabado en tu corazón. Te amo y eres y serás todo para mí. **_

Me duche y me puse presentable. Elegí unos Jean azul oscuros ajustado, unas botas negras que iban por encima del pantalón. Una remera color chocolate y un bonito impermeable de la colección de la madre de May.

Estaba lista para ir a la casa de los Cullen. Antes de bajar deje el regalo de Charlie en su cuarto.

Mientras esperaba a mi ángel en la sala estudiaba matemáticas, creo que soñaría números toda la noche.

May se fue a encontrarse con Emmet.

Escuche la bocina del volvo y en menos de un minuto estuvo en mi puerta. Fui a abrirle

-Te extrañe – dijo a penas le abrí y me beso - ¿Por qué estas tan hermosa?

-Es que estuve de compras

-¿vamos? – pregunto

-Si, déjame que traiga mis cosas – traje mi bolso con mis apuntes y todas las bolsas de regalo. El me miro confuso

-Bella ¿Qué es todo eso? – dije mientras me ayuda a subir todo al auto

-Sorpresa

En el camino me vino platicando de lo que hizo en el instituto. Me daba un poquito de vergüenza darle los obsequios. Ellos tenían todos, no había nada que especial que pudiera regalarme. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Edward me dijo que estaríamos solo en casa, debido a que los Cullen habían salido. Me desanime un poco, pero iba a dejar los regalos en sus cuartos.

Al llegar a la mansión pedí al mayordomo de la familia que dejara cada obsequio en los cuartos de todos menos Sebastián, cada uno tenia nombre, no iba a confundirse.

-¿Qué es todo esto Bella? – pregunto sin entender

-Son obsequio para tu familia – dije contenta

-¿Por que? No quiero que gaste en nosotros

-Tenia ganas de obsequiar hoy. Vamos a estudiar.

Aun restaban dos bolsas en mi manos uno era la de Edward y la otra no tenia tarjeta ¿me habré confundido?

Ya estando en su cuarto le di la bolsa rosa a Edward, mirar, sentía fuego en mis mejillas.

El lo recibió con esa sonrisa que me enloquecía, y saco una caja rosa, y lo mire desconcertada. No recordaba que el anillo se encontraba allí, al mirar la otra bolsa encontré su obsequio. Entonces ese era el regalo de May. Aun no sabía que era su regalo.

Al voltear para ver que contenía esa caja. En manos de Edward había un conjunto negro de encaje de ropa interior. Pude ver como se puso nervioso.

-Esto… ese no es para ti

-Eso lo se – dijo avergonzado guardándolo de nuevo en su caja

-Eso me lo obsequio May. Ten este si es tuyo – dije sin poder mirarlo de la vergüenza.

Abrió su verdadero regalo diciendo gracias y besándome. Quedaba tan lindo el anillo en su mano. Estaba feliz por haberle gustado mi regalo.

Luego nos sentamos a estudiar un poco. Al terminar cerca de las 8 de la noche. Fuimos a cenar y celebrar que ya sabia todo para el examen de mañana en un restaurante muy elegante.

Era increíble como todas las mujeres volteaban a ver a Edward, que sentía celos. Pero no debía porque el era todo mió.

-A veces siento celos por como te miren – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa de la mano

-Tú no sabes lo que es para oír los pensamientos que tienen sobre ti – dijo tomándome de la cintura.

No quise seguir con ese tema. La cena estuvo maravillosa como cada cosa que hago con el.

Después de cenar Edward me llevo a casa, le conté que quería esperar a Charlie para darle su regalo. Llame a papa temprano y le dije un mensaje diciendo que volviera temprano que tenia que verlo.

Edward me dejo en casa y se fue. Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche. Entre a casa. Me puse a ver TV en la sala, a la espera de mi padre. Me había quedado dormida, cuando me desperté vi que eran las 3 de las mañana. Charlie ignoro mi mensaje. Subí a mi cuarto y volví a dormirme.

A la mañana encontré una nota en mi almohada

_Lo siento princesa. Gracias. Te amo _

Siempre tan expresivo mi padre. Eso no quito mi enojo. Me prepare para irme al instituto. Desayune sin ganas.

Espere a Edward sentada en el pórtico de casa. Cuando llego se sorprendió al verme. Tan temprano sentada en las escaleras.

Subí al auto. Pregunto por que me veía tan triste, le pedí que no habláramos del tema y el lo respeto.

Trate de concéntrame en clase, para que no se me olvidara todo lo que me había enseñado Edward.

La hora del examen llego, con paciencia hice todos los cálculos revisándolos una y otras vez. La campana sonó anunciando el término del examen y la hora de almorzar.

Matt se acerco en el receso para que le explicara. Lo hice sin pensarlo, le explique lo poco que sabia. El se fue satisfecho.

Almorcé con Edward en silencio, no quería contarle por que mi depresión, me parecía algo tonto de una niña.

-Edward, lo siento – le dije por mi actitud cortante todo el día

-Esta bien, si no quieres hablarlo

-Lo que paso fue es que… no le importo a mi padre

-¿Qué cosas dices? El hace todo para portarte

-¿Protegerme? – pregunte

-Ya lo vas a entender

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No me corresponde a mi esa respuesta – lo quede mirando sin entender, supuse que debía preguntárselo a Charlie.

Antes de terminar el almuerzo, se acerco Nicolás y me pido que lo acompañar a la sala de teatro. Edward frunció el ceño, pero me dejo ir.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte mientras me llevaba las corridas de la mano.

En al sala de Teatro estaban casi todas la chicas de mi clase y uno que otros chicos que no conocía. No entendían para que me quisieran ahí.

-Bella, debemos pedirte algo de vida o muerte

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte desconcertada

-Nuestra vocalista se quebró y necesitamos que tú cantes…

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo canto?

-Matt hablo con tu padre y nos contó que cantabas en obras en Italia – dijo Jessica. Fulmine con la mirada a Matt – por favor

-Voy a pensarlo – dije refunfuñando

Me entregaron un libreto con las letras de las canciones y de que trataba el musical. No cantaba desde la primaria, o desde que bebimos en México y nos subimos a un karaoke. Me quede en teatro para saltearme la clase de ingles.

-¿Podemos oírte? A lo mejor cantas pésimo – dijo Jessica, siempre desafiándome

-Claro – me molestaba cuando alguien hacia eso, mi voz no era la de Celin Dion pero pasaba.

Conecte mi mp3 a la notebbok del teatro, debí cantar las canciones que yo sabia. Decidí cantar "My inmortal" de Evanecesce. Subí al escenario y sin mirar a los que me observaba, ordene que pusiera "play".

Cante. Cerré mis ojos para evitar el pánico escénico.

**Al terminar de cantar sentí los aplausos de todos, me puse roja como una manzana.**

**-Bella cantas grandioso – dijo Ángela una chica que estaba en mi clase pero que apenas nos saludábamos**

**-Gracias – dije avergonzada, pude percatar la atmósfera negativa de Jessica – debo irme las veo par el ensayo **

**-Pásate el examen estas en la obra - dijo Nicolás – nos vemos mañana.**

**Salí corriendo hasta el estacionamiento, Edward me espera al lado de su auto. Estaba muy serio. No me pregunto nada, claro que el ya lo sabia, pero no comprendía su enojo. En el camino a casa le pregunte**

**-¿Por qué estas tan callado? – pregunte en voz baja**

**-No es nada, solo pensé que te conocía lo suficiente **

**-Y es verdad – dije **

**-Hoy me entere que tenias "grandiosa voz" – me quede mirándolo ¡ups! Olvide ese detalle **

**-Es que no lo hacia, lo hago en la ducha **

**-Disculpa, pero siento celos que estés rodeado de gente piensa en ti todo el tiempo.**

**-Solo te quiero a ti – dije besando su mejilla **

**-Olvide decirte, todos en casa están agradecido por tus regalos, les encanto. Excepto a Sebastián**

**-Dile que olvide el suyo en casa, mañana iré a comprarle **

**-No te preocupes **

**lamento demorar en subir, es que no tengo internet en casa**

**gomene a tods**

**espero q les guste este capitulo **

**muchass gracias por leerme **


	8. ¿Yo tendre que acabar con el?

**8vo Capitulo ¿Yo tendré que acabar con el? **

**Pedí a mi ángel que me dejara en casa, May no se encontraba. Hice toda la tarea que tenia pendiente. Sabía que debía quedarme hasta muy tarde hoy. **

**Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche. Llame a Edward para que me hiciera compañía. No dudo, y en poco tiempo estuve conmigo en mi sala.**

**Subí a ducharme. Mientras, el me esperaba en mi cuarto.**

**Me puse mi pijama, y fui a mi cuarto.**

**Entre rápido a la cama. La noche estaba un poco fría y tenía el cabello mojado. Edward, se acostó a mi lado cubriendo a ambos con las frazadas.**

**-Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche – pedí mirando sus ojos.**

**-Lo que tu desees lo tendrás – creo que no debió decirme eso. Sonreí. **

**Mi ángel no me sacaba la mirada de encima, estaba poniéndome nerviosa. Acariciaba mis labios una y otra vez.**

**-¿Qué sucede? - pregunte. Suspiro **

**-No se por cuanto tiempo podré contener los desees que tengo por ti.**

**-No lo hagas – suplique **

**-No me atrevo, eres el ser mas puro para mi, pero te deseo tanto…**

**-Y yo a ti, se que es pronto y te… - puso su dedo en mi labios **

**-Isabella, lo mió es un camuflaje todo te atrae hacia a mi. Mi sabor, mi olor, mi cara, provoca deseo en ti, como crees que cazan a las doncellas – me estremecí al pensarlo**

**-Bésame por favor – pedí para olvidar lo que menciono. **

**Lo bese como si el mundo acabaría mañana, peor aun, como si lo perdería. Acaricie su pecho frió y desnudo. Me agarro de la cintura, me encontré arriba de el. Tome su cabello sin pensarlo. Era tanta la pasión que tenían sus besos. Comencé a jugar con su lengua salvajemente, sus manos recorrían mis muslos una y otra vez, podía sentir la excitación de mi ángel.**

**-Bella, puedo matarte si no nos controlamos – dijo con la respiración cortada en mi oído.**

**-Entonces mátame – en esos momentos me levanto y me puso a su lado.**

**-No vuelvas a decir eso - ¡Claro que no! – no podría vivir sin ti.**

**Me vino sueño, mis ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y estar mas tiempo con el.**

**-No te vayas – dije mientras me dormía.**

**-No lo haré, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.**

**Fue la primera noche que dormí en los brazos de Edward. Soñé con el toda la noche. Era tan calido a pesar de su cuerpo frió como el hielo. Entre sueños, escuche su voz.**

**-Bella, llego Charlie, debo irme.**

**Al oír el nombre de papa me desperté. Era el momento para hablar con el. Salí de la cama a toda prisa calzándome un pantalón largo.**

**-Quédate aquí – dije **

**Baje las escaleras corriendo, vi a mi padre colgando su abrigo en la entrada. Se quedo mirando cuando me vio aparecer de repente.**

**-Papa, debo hablar contigo. **

**-Bella es muy tarde, ve a la cama después hablamos. **

**-¿Cuando? Si nunca estas – dije furiosa.**

**Charlie se dirigió a la sala y se sentó. Me senté delatante de el, así podría darme cuenta si me mintiera.**

**-¿Qué es eso tan urgente que deseas hablar hija?**

**-¿Papa, conoces a los Cullen?**

**-Se que es familia de tu amigo del instituto. **

**-Pero ¿te hablas con ellos?**

**-¿A que viene todo este interrogatorio Bella? – dijo frunciendo el ceño**

**-A que ellos te conocen y me gustaría saber por que – grite.**

**-¿Conoces a "todos" los Cullen? – pregunto furioso. **

**-Si papa, me invitaron a cenar.**

**-¿Como pudo llevarte ese maldito? – dijo apretando los dientes. **

**-Papa por favor, dime que sucede – dije con lagrimas en los ojos – no me mientas – el se acerco y acaricio mi cabeza. **

**-Tienes razón, igual algún día debía decírtelo. Bella pensaras que estoy loco…**

**-Créeme papa no lo haré, tu solo dime.**

**-Todos estos años, además de mi puesto de trabajo, tengo otro. Bella trabajo para asociación que mantiene oculto a los vampiros.**

**-¿Qué? – sentía que caía en un precipicio y un dolor en el pecho me impedía hablar.**

**-Se que suena extraño, la asociación busca hace años la manera de destruir a esos chupasangre. Pero aun no la encontraron.**

**-¿Destruir?**

**-No podemos permitir que sigan matando. En algún momento esos seres van a extinguirse. **

**-¿Mama lo sabe?**

**-No – su mirada se lleno de tristeza y agonía – ese fue el motivo de nuestra separación. No quería implicar a mi familia. Tu vas hacer un poco mas grande y serás tu quien ocupe mi lugar…**

**-¿Qué dijiste papa? ¿Yo? **

**-Eres mi única hija, quien mas podría, además estarás en muy buenas manos. **

**-No – grite – no, no, no quiero eso para mi… **

**-Tranquila aun eres pequeña y tienes mucho por pensar – me puse de pie, el se levanto y acaricio mi cabeza.**

**Me dirigí a la habitación, estaba devastada con la noticia ¿Cómo miraría a la familia Cullen? Seria la persona que iba a destruirlos. Era la hija de un cazador. **

**Entre a sin hacer ruido, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. **

**Me arrodille y comencé a llorar, apretando con fuerza un oso de peluche a mi boca. Edward me abrazo por detrás. No podía parar el llanto, no había tenido la familia perfecta por todo esto. **

**Me sentía culpable, una traidora para ambos lados. **

**Charlie supo entender el motivo de mi llanto, no vino a consolarme, confiaba en que se me pasaría.**

**-Bella, deja de llorar. No pienses en eso ahora – me susurro al oído, manteniendo enredados sus brazos en mi pecho. **

**-Tu lo sabias, Edward ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – dije apartándome de sus brazos.**

**-No me correspondía – dijo con una mirada llena de dolor.**

**-¿sabes cual es su objetivo? – pregunte con un dolor en el pecho.**

**-Si, aun así estaré siempre a tu lado – me abrazo, hundí mi rostro en su pecho, eso me tranquilizo.**

**-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que sobrevivan sin sangre? – pregunte desesperada.**

**-Aun no la encontramos. Si dejamos de beber por mucho tiempo, no podremos controlar nuestro de instinto de asesinar, para conseguirla. May esta preocupada al oírte llorar – dijo mi ángel, no pude contenerme. **

**-Hablare con ella Mañana.**

**-Vuelve a dormir – Edward me llevo a la cama, me envolvió en las frazadas y se acostó a mi lado hasta quedar dormida. **

**Seguí yendo al instituto normalmente, intentando que las cosas parecieran normales. Mantuve a May al margen sobre el secreto de Charlie, no quería seguir implicando gente. **

**Continué con mi rutina, colegio, salida con May y Emmet, estudios. y lo mas importante Edward, me aferre mas que nunca a el. Temía perderlo más que nunca.**

**Aun no iba hacer oficial mi noviazgo con Edward, era el peor momento. Como de costumbre no me cruzaba con mi padre.**

**Era inevitable al caer la noche no pensar las palabras que dijo Charlie "tu serás mi sucesora" me atemorizaba la idea. Mi único deseo era estar con mí ser perfecto.**


	9. Intruso

Capitulo 9: Intruso

Por suerte había aprobado matemáticas gracias a mi ángel, no iba hacer en vano el esfuerzo por culpa de mis problemas. Seguí como si nada hubiera pasado. Yendo por las tardes a la residencia Cullen. Saliendo con Emmet y May.

No podía mirar como siempre a Charlie, pero era rara la vez, que me lo cruzaba en el desayuno.

Ya estábamos casi cerca de las vacaciones. Pero seguí sin mirar a Charlie de la misma manera. Claramente él no sabía de mi romance con Edward, suponía que era un compañero y nada más.

Una noche volviendo solo con May de los Cullen, temprano vimos el auto de mi padre en la entrada. Ambas nos miramos porque era muy raro el aquí temprano.

Rápidamente entramos a la casa, vimos a Charlie en la sala sentado con un joven que daba la espalda. Al darse de cuenta de nuestra presencia ambos se pusieron de pie. Era alto de cabello negro, tez blanca y unos ojos color chocolate, carecía de imperfecciones en sus facciones.

-Bella él es Alexander y se quedara con nosotros – dijo Charlie.

-Un gusto Srtas. – dijo con una sonrisa. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabotonados, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros.

Quedaba fuera de discusión que el intruso era bastante lindo, ambas quedamos sorprendidas.

-Hola – dijimos a coro con May.

-Aun es temprano ¿por qué no salen a dar una vuelta? – sugiero mi padre.

-Veo que me encantara Londres – dijo Alexander mirándome a los ojos. Pude ver como Charlie sonreía de la situación.

-Dame unos segundos hija para hablar contigo – pido Charlie. May se fue con Alexander al auto.

-¿Qué sucede pa? – pregunte.

-Alexander es el hijo de los Williams, una familia muy importante de nuestra asociación. Son enemigos de los Cullen…

-¿¡que!

-Veras hija, los sirvientes de los Cullen mataron por error a su única hija mujer.

-¿Es broma? ¿y lo traes aquí?

-Su familia se fue por unos asuntos, y yo le comente que tenía una hija y se vino como unas minis vacaciones, solo se quedara unos días.

-¿Una hija eh?

-Bella, solo dale la oportunidad de que se conozcan.

-Tú sabes que los Cullen son mis compañeros.

-Lo sé y el también sabrá comportarse – que mas podría suceder.

-Adiós padre.

Mi vida empeoraba cada vez más, el intruso era enemigo de mi vampiro. ¿Que pasara si él se enterara que es mi novio? Se lo contara a mi padre.

Fui hasta el auto ya para irnos. Maneje por la ciudad sin saber dónde ir aun. Nos detuvimos en el restaurante de siempre, el favorito de May.

-¿Bajamos aquí a tomar unas copas? –pregunto May.

-Claro seré la envidia del lugar al entrar con ustedes – ambas le dedicamos una sonrisa.

El encargado nos dio la mesa de siempre, ordenamos una botella de un vino importado hace unos días. Alexander, nos platico un poco sobre él, tenía unos 18 años, estaba en segundo año en Harvard. Soltero había terminado con su novia hace dos veranos.

La velada pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte, Alexander no permitió que pagáramos. Regresamos a casa y nos despedimos todas para retirarnos cada uno a su cuarto. May se vino conmigo a la mía para hablar de lo dulce que era Alexander.

Me despedí de ella porque mañana tenía instituto y me iba a costar mucho levantarme. Claro que no pude conciliar el sueño, debía encontrar la forma que Edward y Alexander no se cruzaran. La única manera era decirle una pequeña mentira a mi Ángel, confiaba que él no leería mi mente.

Me levante temprano para llamar a Edward y decirle que no pasara por mí al instituto que luego se lo explicaría.

En el desayuno me topa con Charlie, había decidido salir más tarde de lo normal. Charlamos un poco, nada importante y me fui.

Planee esperar el almuerzo para hablar con Edward. Pasaron las horas y el no me hizo pregunta alguna.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería, hoy nos toco estar separados en varias clases.

Estaba sentado esperándome con una sonrisa ¿cómo iba a mentirle? Tome mi almuerzo y me senté a su lado.

-Debo hablar contigo – empecé sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé, dime.

-Charlie comenzó…a llegar a casa…temprano, y se va tarde a trabajar…no quiero que se entere…. – me detuvo tomando mi mano.

-Entiendo, no pasare por ti.

-¿No te vas a molestar?

-No tengo porque amor, igual te tendré en mi casa por las tardes ¿verdad?

-Claro no vas a librarte de mí – dije tomándolo del cuello y dándole un beso.

Me sentí aliviada luego de hablar con Edward. Me tomo de la cintura y beso mi mejilla.

La tarde paso lenta pero al fin termino. Conducimos en nuestros respectivos autos a la residencia Cullen.

Compartimos la merienda con su familia, como siempre los Cullen emanaban esa atmosfera paz y amor.

Subimos a su cuarto como de costumbre, el me toco el piano y yo lo miraba anonadada.

Me recosté en su cama, el estaba parado en la puerta sin decir nada, con total seriedad. No sabia que le pasaba. Me puse de pie al ver que el no me ponía atención.

-Me voy a casa – el me tomo del brazo suavemente y me beso. Claro ahora ya no me iría.

& Me beso con pasión y fuego en los labios, de inmediato abrí mi boca invitando a su lengua bailar con la mía. Lo tome del cabello, el agarro mi cintura con fuerza. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello mientras, él se apoderaba del mío con su boca. Me llevo como a una novia y me puso en la cama de nuevo. Mi cuerpo ardía. Cada roce de él era placer. Comenzó a bajar el cierre de mis jeans. No podía creer mi amor quería hacerlo justo en estos momentos. Mientras, me miraba a los ojos sacaba con delicadezas mis zapatos, seguido por los jeans hasta quedarme solo en bragas. El continuo su beso mientras me sacaba mi polera. Desabotone su camisa con violencia. No pude evitar gemir cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas. Abrí las piernas para poder sentir toda su excitación envolviéndolas en su torso. Comenzó a lamer en medio de mis pechos. De pronto tuve una necesidad.

-¡Necesito que me muerdas! – gemí, el se detuvo y me miro.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor necesito que me muerdas. Así yo estaré dentro tuyo – suplique.

-No puedo alimentarme de ti.

-Te lo voy a cobrar a mi manera – el me dedico una sonrisa.

Bajo su mano hasta mi entrepierna rozando con su dedo mi excitación, pude sentir su risa en mi cuello. Comenzó a mover su dedo con más velocidad, ente mis gemido. Edward, clavo sus colmillos sin que pensara en el dolor, solo en el placer que me estaba brindando. Sentí recorrer un calor por todo mi cuerpo y una sensación fascinante bajo mi estomago. El cogió velocidad en su mano.

-Edward…Edward – gemí. Mientras, el no soltaba mi cuello. Sentí como salió todo de mí. El, bebió hasta saciarse. Lo que me hizo sentir fue algo maravilloso. Aun sentía que mi cuerpo ardía de la excitación. &

-Te amo Isabella Swan.

-Yo a ti – me escondí en su pecho avergonzada.

-No te escondas eres más hermosa cuando te sonrojas – mire el reloj y tenía que irme aunque era lo último que deseaba.

-Debo irme – dije apenada.

-Hare que traigan el auto a la entrada.

Me fui contenta a casa, pensando en lo que me hizo sentir.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando llegue a casa.

-Regrese.

-Hola Bella, May dijo que volvería más tarde – dijo Alexander recibiéndome en la entrada.

-¡oh! Gracias por avisarme ¿te aburriste?

-No, estuve haciendo unas compras para la cena.

-Voy a darme una ducha – dije.

-Está bien, cuando bajes ya estará lista la cena.

-Es bueno tener a un hombre que cocine – bufe.

Subí a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas, mientras la bañera se llenaba. Entre al baño, me desvestí y me sumergí en el agua caliente. Estaba tan deliciosa y relajante. De pronto, vi que la habitación me daba vuelta. Estaba mareada. Luche por no cerrar mis ojos pero fue en vano.

Podía sentir la voz de alguien llamándome por mi nombre, seguí caminado a lo largo del pasillo donde la luz me guiaba.

-Bella, Bella, despierta – luche por abrir los ojos hasta conseguirlo, me encontré en mi habitación en los brazos de Alexander.

-¿Qué sucedió? – dije aun atontada no recordaba mucho en esos momentos.

-No lo sé, te desmayaste, el médico está en camino – me mire y solo me encontré envuelta en una toalla. Qué horror me vio desnuda, me sonroje de la vergüenza al darme cuenta. El médico toco la puerta anunciando su llegada.

-Adelante, lo dejo para que la revise – dijo en tono serio Alexander cerrando la puerta.

-Por lo visto es un caso de anemia ¿no te estás alimentando bien? – dijo luego de chequearme.

-Si.

-¿Entonces? Tendrás que ir al hospital así te hago unos estudios. Hoy una paciente le sucedió algo parecido luego de hacer una transfusión de sangre para un familiar –sabia el porque mi descompensación.

-Debe ser el estrés de los exámenes finales Dr. – trate de desviar el tema.

El médico dejo unas recetas con vitaminas y no sé cuantos mas, Edward había bebido demasiado hoy. Alexander pidió permiso para entrar.

-Adelante – no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto preocupado.

-Bien…gracias… ¿podría pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Podemos dejar lo que sucedió solo entre nosotros, no quiero preocupar a mi padre y May – el vacilo.

-Esta bien, pero ahora yo me encargare de que comas bien.

-Gracias.

-Ahora te dejare que descanses – dijo con dulzura besando mi frente.

Me escondí debajo de mi frazada avergonzada por lo ocurrido, ¿a quién se le ocurre desmayarse en una bañera? Solo a mi. Casi muero del susto.

Al quitarme las sabanas de la cabeza me encontré con mi ángel mirándome, por poco chocamos las cabezas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Te extrañe – no era un buen momento – además Charlie no vino – dijo con esa mirada seductora y risa juguetona. Zas

-¡Edward! – aun estaba nerviosa.

-Esta bien me voy – dijo refunfuñando.

-¡No! – Dije casi gritando, agarrándolo de su cuello - ¿tanto me extrañaste?

-No sabes cuanto.

-Entonces… demuéstramelo – aproveche.

# Con la punta de su lengua, recorrió mis labios. Sin poder aguantarme, introduje mi lengua en su boca.

El aparto la frazada, y se dio solo con un pequeño pedazo de tela, sin quitarme la mirada de los ojos, se deshizo de ella.

Acaricio todo mi abdomen desnudo con su lengua, llegando a mis pechos. Atrapo el izquierdo succionando con su boca. El calor se apodero de mí. Sus manos viajaban por mis piernas. Desabotone su camisa con desesperación. El continuo bajando hasta mi excitación, comenzó a jugar con mi centro, con la punta de su lengua. Trate de no gemir fuerte para que nadie oyera. Era increíble lo que me hacía sentir.

-¿Se siente bien? – dijo entre jadeos.

-Si – gemí. Podía sentir como el calor recorría mi cuerpo.

Sabía que estaba por venirme, pero era injusto yo deseaba darle el mismo placer a él. Acaricie su cabello tomándolo del rostro para que subiera.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto.

-Nada, es mi turno – el mordió su labio inferior e hizo esa mirada que aumentaba mi excitación.

Sin decir nada, él se entrego a mí.

Me puse encima de su torso, con delicadeza desabotone y baje el cierre de su pantalón. Baje el bóxer negro que traía. Intente disimular mi asombre al ver su miembro. Poseía de grandes proporciones. Sin pensar en el enorme placer.

Deslice mi lengua por todo su miembro terminando en su cabeza. Lo introduje lentamente en mi boca. El gemido de mi ángel fue maravilloso. Comencé a subir y bajar lento, el me todo de mi cabeza haciendo que todo su miembro entrara en mi boca.

Al oírlo gemir de placer acelere el proceso. Subí y baje con velocidad, sin que el quitara las manos de mi cabeza. Podía sentirlo aun más duro, el estaba por venirse, jugué con mi lengua combinada con mis movimientos. Su respiración se agito. Acelere hasta que el colapso en mi boca.

Sus gemidos eran música para mi, saboree su sabor, era delicioso. Ahora una pequeña parte estaba dentro de mí. Reí al pensarlo. Me tomo de los brazos y me llevo a su boca besándome como nunca. #

-Bella, eres…lo que me acabas de hacer sentir fue…muy excitante – dijo entre jadeos. Amaba hacerle sentir placer.

-Ahora es mi turno – dijo, pude sentir su sonrisa en mi boca.

Sentí tocar la puerta. Me tape hasta los ojos. En esos momentos la sangre huyo de mi rostro.

-¿Bella puedo entrar? – dijo Alexander tocando la puerta.

-Si – conteste aterrorizada. No tenía alternativa.

-Te traje algo para que coma así tengas energía.

-Gracias – dije bostezando.

-Bueno te lo dejo aquí, hasta mañana – se acerco y me beso la frente. ¿Qué más podía salir peor?

Cerró la puerta, pude escucharlo bajar las escaleras. Edward salió con fuego en la mirada de la oscuridad.

-Dame una razón para no despedazarlo – dijo apretando los dientes.

-Por favor Edward tranquilízate.

-¿Qué hace Williams aquí Isabella Swan? – ahora si le tenía miedo pero no por lo de vampiro.

-No lo sé Charlie dijo que se quedaría unos días. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

-Su familia mato a mi hermano por vengarse de un simple error – genial mi vida se complicaba más.

-Pensé que los vampiros no… - dije tartamudeando del miedo.

-Alguien de nuestra especie lo hizo, fue comprado por sangre pura – un nudo en la garganta me atravesó

-Edward no cometas un locura – trate de tranquilizarlo.

El no respondió y me acurruco en sus brazos. Apartando las preocupaciones que me rondaban. Me dormí.


	10. Enemigos

Capitulo 10: Enemigos

Todo cambio desde su llegada, de blanco y negro a color mi vida se convirtió, fue tan fácil llegar a amarlo en tan poco tiempo. Así es el amor ¿verdad?

Mi huésped era enemigo de mi razón de vivir, no sé cómo iba a controlar la situación.

Edward partió a la madrugada sin decir alguna palabra. Sabía que estaba molesto. Intente dormir un poco pero fue imposible. Me levante.

Fui a cepillar mis dientes, y arreglarme para irme al instituto. Cuando baje a prepararme algo para desayunar, me encontré con Alexander en la cocina.

-Bajas a tiempo para desayunar – dijo con dulzura en sus palabras, mire la mesa servida – te prometí que te alimentarias bien. ¿Recuerdas? – continuo, lo mire sorprendida.

-Alexander, no quiero molestarte

-Para nada Bella para mí es un placer pasar más tiempo contigo – me invito a sentarme en la mesa, sirviendo una taza de leche caliente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunte no comprendía tanta atención.

-¿Por qué no? – se sentó a mi lado solo a observar como acaba mi desayuno.

-¿Tu no vas a acompañarme?

-No, desayuno con May para hacerle compañía. ¿Podrías acompañarme esta tarde hacer unas compras? – por poco me atraganto con una tostada.

-Claro, debo irme, llegare tarde. Gracias por todo.

-Bella ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, dime – en esos momentos la sangre huyo de mi rostro al ori la bocina y el ronroneo del volvo plateado.

Tome unas tostada y Salí de la cocina. Debía impedir ese encuentro.

-Lo siento pero llegare tarde – él se levanto sin entender mi conmoción.

-Pero…Bella – llegue tarde y mi Ángel llamo a la puerta.

Rápidamente corrí hasta la puerta para evitar que Alexander viera a Edward. Pero el vino detrás de mí a despedirme.

-Edward vamos llegaremos tarde – dije entre tartamudeos, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

De reojo mire a Alexander atónito al ver a Edward. ambos se tensaron y se miraron.

-Edward llegaremos tarde – dije intentado sacarlo por la puerta.

-Alexander Williams – dijo mi Ángel apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué hace un Cullen aquí, Bella? - me dirigió una tenebrosa mirada.

-Es mi compañero de clase. Edward ¡vamos!

-Tú no deberías estar aquí – dijo Edward furioso.

-Tu tampoco, será mejor que te vayas – mi Ángel lanzo una carcajada que hizo temblar mis piernas.

-Adiós Alexander – arrastre a Edward del brazo llevándolo hasta el auto.

Edward condujo a una velocidad inhumana, sus dientes permanecían apretados.

-Distráeme para que no vuelva.

-Edward tranquilízate.

-Leí sus pensamientos Bella, no lo soporto – dijo gruñendo.

-Detén el auto… ¡detenlo! – clavo los frenos.

-Trate de evitarlo, Charlie me conto lo que paso con su hermana no quería que te encontraras con él.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas que ibas a ocultarlos? – me levanto la voz y mis ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas – no quería…

-No llores, sé que no es tu culpa, pero me enfurecí al ver que lo que te sucedió anoche y no me lo dijiste.

-No quería preocuparte.

-¿Cómo pretendes que reacciones si te tuvo en sus brazos? – eso fue como una daga en mi corazón.

-No tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú Edward. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

-Toda mi vida he esperado por ti Bella sin ti me he dado cuenta que no pedirá vivir.

-No te preocupes Edward solo se quedara unos días – me acerque a su boca.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a ocultarme la verdad? – dijo con dolor en su mirada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te paso?

-No fue nada grave.

-No lo vuelvas hacerlo – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un dulce beso.

-Pero…no – hundió mi rostro en su pecho.

-Entiende que lo celos me están matando mi amor.

-Solo te amare a ti – dije envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello.


	11. Italia

Capitulo 11: Italia

El día en el instituto transcurrió normal. Edward más atento y cariñoso de costumbre. Era inevitable de no pensar lo hermoso que era cuando lo tenía cerca de mí. Como me miraba cuando jugaba con sus dedos. Cuando se perdía en la mirada de mis ojos. Estaba muy enamorada él y no podría vivir sin él.

Un dolor insoportable me invadió mi pecho, era un presentimiento conocía esa sensación. Trate de no darle importancia.

Como de costumbre me fui con Edward a su casa. Compartí la merienda y luego subimos a su cuarto.

-Estuviste rara ¿ocurre algo? – me miro a los ojos apenas entrando a la habitación.

-No es nada – no iba a preocuparlo con mis tonterías – ¿me tocas mi nana? – hoy quería estar cada segundo con él.

Me senté a su lado para observar como tocaba su piano, su melodía me lleno de melancolía y tristeza, ni saber el motivo lo extrañe, a pesar de tenerlo a mi lado. Sin darse cuenta el siguió tocando esa melodía que en esos momentos me parecía triste. Lo abrace con fuerza y me desarme del llanto en su pecho. El se detuvo y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Bella? Mírame – pero me escondía en su pecho, no deseaba que me vea llorando como a una adolescente que llora de la nada.

-No es nada

-¿No es nada? Y estas llorando

-Te amo

-Yo también princesa pero no llores, estoy aquí – esas palabras acariciaron mi alma clamándola

-¿Me das un beso? – pregunte a penas dejando ver mis ojos escondida bajo su camisa.

-Mmmm ya veo ¿Esta sensible?

-Si – me aparto

Me llevo asentarme con él en su cama. Suavemente trazo una línea en mis labios y los beso. De inmediato lo tome de su cabello y profundice el beso. Violentamente lo bese sin permitirme respirar sentí como mis lagrimas desbordaban. No sé que me sucedía.

-Nunca me dejes Edward

-No lo hare te amo – sentí vibrar mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Hola…está bien…adiós – atendí y era Charlie pidiendo que vaya urgente a casa.

-Charlie quiere que vaya ahora – dije

-no creas que por qué ese Williams voy a dejar de ir a tu casa. Vamos – agrego mi ángel.

Al llegar a casa bese apasionadamente a Edward no quería irme, pero sabía que lo vería en unas horas, cuando todos dormían. Entre de prisa preocupada, resultaba raro Charlie en casa. Vi a todos en la sala sentados.

-¿Reunión familiar? – bufe.

-Bella siéntate debemos hablar – la sangre huyo de mi rostro – debes viajar a Italia, en una hora sale el vuelo.

-¡¿Qué? – grite alterada.

-Escucha Bella – agrego May

-Tu madre está enferma y debes ir – dijo Charlie delatando su tristeza.

-No me voy a ir así papa – respondí.

-¡Te vas a Italia en una hora y se acabo! – Grito, fue la primera vez que mi padre me levantaba la voz – ya tienes tu equipaje en el auto.

-Pero…

-Nada súbete al auto ya mismo – sin decir nada obedecí, y me subí al auto.

Alexander condujo al aeropuerto. Un silencio sepulcral se ocupo en el auto. No podía ser cierto que me estaba yendo sin despedirme de Edward. Saque mi celular pero estaba sin batería.

-May préstame tu celular

-Charlie me pido que no lo hagas Bella, no sé porque

-Dame el maldito teléfono – Alexander extendió su mano para darme el suyo – gracias.

Debía llamarlo, avisarlo que volvería que me esperara.

-Edward, soy Bella me estoy yendo a Italia vuelvo en unos días, llámame, encenderé mi teléfono cuando llegue, adiós- corte y le devolví el celular – gracias.

-Alexander viene con nosotros a Italia – interrumpió May

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tu padre me lo pido Bella – contesto Alexander fulminándome con la mirada por el retrovisor.

Abordamos el avión. Nadie intercambio dialogo alguno. Algo no estaba bien. No pare de llorar hasta que llegamos a Italia. Lo único que pensaba era en Edward. Un auto esperaba por nosotros en el aeropuerto de roma.

Sentía una angustia insoportable. Entre corriendo a casa en busca de mi madre. Jame nuestro mayordomo nos esperaba en la entrada.

-Bienvenidos…

-¿Dónde está mama? – pregunte casi gritando.

-Salió de viaje por unos asuntos urgentes.

-Es broma – subí a mi habitación furiosa.

Llame a casa de los Cullen, n o podía seguir dejando pasar mas tiempo.

-Hola habla Bella Swan ¿se encuentra Edward?...gracias – deje caer el teléfono quedando arrodillada. Lleve mi rostro a mi rodilla y rompí el llanto. Extrañaba a Edward y lo quería a mi lado. Mi padre no acaba de hacerme algo así. Llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Me ardían los ojos cuando los abrí, mire el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana. Baje a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Me encontré con Alexander en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No pude dormir me dolía mucho oírte llorar Bella - ¿tan fuerte llore? Se acerco y tomo mi mano.

-Lo siento

-Todo saldrá bien – me tomo en sus brazos y me sentí peor el llanto volvió a brotar – no llores yo estaré contigo.

Obligo a que levantara la mirada, tomo mi mentón y mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, sin fuerza de apartarlo me quede quieta. Sin dejar que mis lágrimas sigan corriendo. Al ver que no correspondía su beso se aparto y se fue sin decir nada.

Me quede sentada en la mesa, sin dejar de llorar, me sentía vacía sin él. Me ira a buscar y no me va a encontrar. Eso me ponía peor. Edward ¿Por qué no me llamas?

-Srta. ¿Qué hace a esta hora aquí? – pregunto jame

-¿En qué cuarto esta May? – pregunte

-Ella tuvo que irse, tuvo que ir a solucionar un tema con su madre – ahora si estaba sola. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

Me fui a recostarme en mi cama. Pasaron las horas y no baje sin a almorzar, ni merendar. Llame a los Cullen como unas 10 veces, pero él seguía sin estar en casa.

Había pasado una semana sin tener noticias de nadie. Charlie no me llamo, mi madre aun no volvía de viaje, May estaba ocupada, y el…aun no devolvía mis llamadas.

-Bella puedo entrar – pidió Alexander

-Pasa

-Debes salir de tu habitación ¿vamos a almorzar fuera?

-Está bien – tenía razón quedarme aquí no iba hacer que vuelva nadie – me arreglo y bajo.

-Te espero.

Me di una ducha. Busque lo mejor que tenia, me maquille e intente ser la Bella de antes. Me puse unos jean ajustados, unos zapatos negros, una remera medio suelta, el pañuelo que me recordaba a el. Aun quedaba resto de la cicatriz de su mordida.

-Vamos – dije bajando las escaleras.

-Luces hermosa.

Fuimos a un restaurante al aire libre, el clima se prestaba para estar en un lugar abierto. Ordenamos la comida italiana claro. Me hizo que sonriera por un rato.

-Bella sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero debo decirte

-¿Qué? – lo mire dudosa

-El ya no desea verte, hable con Charlie por teléfono y me dijo que no fue a preguntar por ti – me estremecí del dolor en mi pecho.

-Lo sé, ¿pero porque mi padre no me llamo?

-Pensó que aun seguías enojada con él. Además anda ocupado con el trabajo – no quise tocar ese tema.

Luego de almorzar pasamos por unas tiendas para comprar algo. Me había divertido mucho con Alexander.


	12. un dolor desgarrador

Capitulo 12: Un dolor desgarrador

Comenzaba a desesperarme, sin tener noticia de nadie, hace 2 semanas estabas en Italia sin saber nada de nadie.

Alexander me mantenía ocupada, saliendo a cenar, paseaos, compras. Pero eso no iba hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones.

Esa mañana baje a desayunar con Alexander. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

Fuimos a jardín ya que el día se prestaba para estar bajo el sol. Vi entrar por las puertas de la sala a May con cara de preocupación.

-¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunte

-¡Bella! – grito y vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-¿May Que ocurrió?

-Bella, Charlie, Bella – no dejaba de llorar y gritar.

Por detrás en tras jame un poco mas calmado.

-¿Jame? – dije asustada por la respuesta.

-Srta Bella, lo siento.

-¿Sentir que? ¿Qué demonios sucede? – grite

-Me acaban de informar que su padre ha fallecido – sentí como un dolor desgarrador me saco el alma, la sangre huyo de mi rostro.

Sin asumir nada, me caí arrodillada al suelo, solo escuche silencio en mi cabeza. Seguramente se equivocaron. Me repetí una y mil veces. Mi padre no podía estar muerto. El no. Todos los recuerdos junto al el me vinieron a la cabeza. Jugando en este jardín con una pelota de colores de arcoíris. Mama sentada animándome y yo entre los brazos de mi padre. Todo era en sueño.

-¡Por favor que alguien me despierte! – Grite - ¡por favor! ¡Despiértenme! – sentí los brazos de Alexander me rodearon y me estrecharon -¡noooo! – sentí mi garganta seca por los gritos.

-¡Bella cálmate! – grito May. Intente salir corriendo a la calle, para irme con el.

-Suéltame, por favor, mi padre, mi padre – grite. Sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y caí rendida en sus brazos.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré en mi cuarto. La sonrisa vino a mi rostro. Todo había sido un simple sueño. Mire el reloj y marcaban las 5 de la tarde. Hoy no había ido al instituto. Baje las escalares. En la sala me encontré con mucha gente que desconocía. Mi madre estaba ahí.

-Bella, hija – mi madre me abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte apenas en susurro.

-Te estábamos esperando para irnos

Solo la seguí, subimos al primer auto de una enorme fila de autos negros. Me mire y lucia espantosa ¿aun seguía soñando? Me pellizque mil beses el brazos para despertar, pero no sentía dolor.

Segui a la multitud de gente, me encontré enel cementerio de Londres

-¿Madre que hacemos aquí? –pregunte

-Aquí decidimos enterrar a tu padre.

-No mama, papa está trabajando, no – me zafe de su mano.

-¡Hija!

-¡Noooo! ¡No lo entierre!¡papa! ¡Por favor no! – May me agarro el brazo de inmediato la abrase ella acaricio mi cabeza. La mire con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Por favor May tú no, dime que es mentira, dime que se equivocaron. Por favor – repetí una y otra vez. En silencio me acerque a su tumba y me quede arrodillada sin poder gritar mirando como tiraban tierra.

-Bella ven conmigo – intento levantarme Alexander

-No, no me moveré de aquí, me quedare a su lado – nada de esto era verdad continuó pellizcando mi brazo para despertarme.

Me llevaron a casa a la fuerza y me encerraron en mi cuarto. ¿Dónde estas Edward? Te necesito. Me quede tendida en el suelo llorando hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Mis dos seres más amados se habían ido.

Siento una angustia en mi pecho

No siento el latido de mi corazón

No tengo motivos para sonreír

No siento motivos de vivir

Me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna explicación. No permití que mi madre me llevara con ella de nuevo a Italia, volvió sola, no iba a moverme de aquí.

Cuando solo oí el silencio en mi casa, baje para que alguien me explicara qué había sucedido. Nada encajaba.

Me encontré con Alexander sentado en la sala solo.

-¿Se fueron totos?1

-May fue acompañar a tu madre al aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo paso? – mis lagrimas continuaron de nuevo a desbordar.

-Hicieron parecer que fue un accidente, pero hable con mi padre y me dijo la verdad

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se que tu sabes sobre la asociación de nuestros padres. No sé cómo los Cullen obtuvieron esa información – un agujero en mi pecho se formo haciendo que no pudiera hablar – se enteraron que estaban planeando una emboscada y los Cullen mataron al presidente para desalterar todos. Lo siento Bella. – sigo soñando, ¿por demonios no despierto?

-No puede ser verdad, conozco a los Cullen

-Te usaron que no entiendes, nunca te quiso de verdad – me grito en la cara.

Entre a mi cuarto y ya no podía llorar, no soportaba tanto sufrimiento. Tanto dolor no cavia en mi corazón. Debía verlo. Nunca se lo iba a perdonar lo que me hizo. Salí por la ventana, rasgándome ambas piernas al bajar por el árbol, la casa de los Cullen era lejos. Aun así a media noche comencé a caminar y caminar. Corrí y me trómpese una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo no poseía fuerzas para continuar. Luche por llegar hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando llegue no espere invitación, solo entre.

-Sarta Bella ¡que le sucedió? – pregunto su mayordomo

-¿Dónde está? – pregunte con furia en la sangre.

-En su cuarto – subí las escaleras corriendo.

Lo vi con sus ojos cerrados y sentí una mezcla de sentimientos, odio, dolor, amor. El me miro con dolor en sus ojos.

-Bella – vino directo a mis brazos. Con mi débil fuerza le di una bofetada.

-Edward te odio. Te odio. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso tú y tu familia? – el me miro lleno de dudas

-Bella deja que te explique

-Tu crees que hay excusas, te odio, te odio, nunca te perdonare lo que hiciste

-Bella por favor – intento detener mi salida

-¡Suéltame! – Salí corriendo de la casa.

Corrí hasta donde me trómpese y ya no tuve fuerza para levantarme. Mi padre se había ido para siempre nunca más lo volvería a ver. Lo que más me dolía que no supe aprovecharlo. No viví cada momento como si fuera el último. No pensé que se iría así. Tan rápido. Sin despedirse. Sabía que la muerte es inevitable pero pensé que envejecería a mi lado. Cerré mis ojos tendida en una calle, que no reconocí. No me importaba si me mataban en esos momentos.

Entre sueños, sentí sus brazos fríos. Pero no conseguí abrir los ojos.

Cuando los abrí me volví a encontrar en mi habitación. Rendida solo me quede en mi cama.

Pasó solo 4 días, y la pesadilla aun no acaba, Edward había venido pero jamás iba a perdonarlo. Alexander puso seguridad para que no se acercara. Bloque los teléfonos. Yo destruí mi teléfono.

Entre al cuarto de mi padre a empacar sus cosas y guardarlas en el sótano. De no de los sacos que yo le regale. Encontré un sobre dirigido para mí. Mi vista se nublo por las lagrimas, la abrí de inmediato.

_Bella: _

_Tal vez cuando leas esta carta ya no esté a tu lado para protegerte, alguien de la asociación dio información clasificada, y no sé si podre llegar a un acuerdo. _

_Quiero que sepas que te amo y ahora todo queda en tus manos. Nunca olvides que eres y siempre serás mi pequeña y hermosa Bella. Perdona por abandonarte, pero debes entenderme. Te mande a Italia para que estés a salvo cuando todos ocurra. No descansaría en paz si algo te sucediera. Edward Cullen es un buen chico a pesar de que es un condenado por la sangre. El te ama. _

_Siempre te tendré en mi corazón. Perdona. Cuida a tu madre. _

_Adiós hija. Tu papi _

La carta de mi padre fue un alivio pero un martirio a la vez, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Hubiera pasado su último momento a su lado aunque me costara la vida. Me encontraba sola, sola. No asimilaba las últimas palabras de mi padre. Aun.


	13. traidor

Lamento mucho la demora chicasss es q tuve algunos problemas pera ya estan solucionadoss

Capitulo 13: Traidor

Esa tarde luego de intentar comprender lo que mi padre trato de decirme, Recibí una llamada de un número desconocido. Alexander me había dado un celular solo para que el pudiera llamarme.

-¿Hola? – pregunte dudosa

-No corte por favor Srta. – Dijo una voz de un hombre – debo hablar con usted en un lugar seguro, necesita saber la verdad. Por favor la veré en una hora en el restaurante donde comía con su padre – corto.

Nadie sabía donde comía con mi padre, solo los más confiados. Me cambie e intente salir sin que Alexander me viera. Me tenía como a una prisionera desde que May tuvo que viajar con su madre.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto

-Necesito hacer unas comprar

-Está bien, un guardia te acompañara.

-Está bien – sabía como iba a convencer a ese guardia

El guardia me llevo hasta el restaurante. Me senté en el asiento del acompañe.

-¿Sr?

-Sí. Srta.

-¿Usted podría hacerme un favor? – dije juntando mis brazos si mis pechos resaltaran mas.

-eh…Claro

-Le agradecería de verdad si no le dice que mantenga en secreto este encuentro. Solo quedara entre nosotros – le susurre al oído.

-Si Srta.

-Cuento con usted – bese delicadamente su mejilla.

Entre y pedí u mesa con el nombre de Eunesto Thomas. El mesero me llevo hasta ella. Un hombre de la edad de papa me esperaba sentado tomando un café. Canoso elegante.

-¿Sr Eunesto Thomas?

-Sí, Srta. Isabella, por favor tome asiento – se paro esperando que tomara mi lugar.

-Vera, es un tema muy delicado, si no guardamos discreción terminare como su padre – me altere

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy un amigo fiel de su padre, trabajaba como su asistente de confianza en ambos trabajo. Mi deber es decirle a usted la verdad.

-¿De qué habla?

-Srta. A su padre lo asesinaron.

-Lo sé, esos malditos Cullen – dije entre dientes

-No, lo Williams – un dolor invadió todo mi cuerpo – ellos quería apoderarse del lugar del presidente e hicieron todo este circo, usted corre peligro con ese Williams en su casa. Intentara matarla para quedarse con la asociación que fundó su padre – sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para. Todo encajaba perfecto, la carta, la insistencia de Edward, la sobre protección de Alexander.

-Deme su tarjeta, estaré en contacto con usted – el me entrego su tarjeta de presentación y se fue. Acompañado de dos hombres.

Subí al auto y necesitaba hablar con mi Ángel, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le dije. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo que no correspondía.

-¿Me llevarías a donde te dijera?

-Tengo ordenes Srta.

-Pero será nuestro secreto. Llévame a esta dirección – le entregue la de los Cullen y roce mis labios con los del guardias, por suerte no era una viejo decrepito. De inmediato siguió mis indicaciones.

Entre a la mansión desesperada en busca de mi amor, mi Ángel, mi Edward.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! – grite. El apareció a una velocidad inhumana en la sala.

Cuando lo vi corrí a sus brazos, a pesar de lo dura que fui, el me estrecho con fuerzas en los suyos.

-¡Perdóname por favor! ¡No quiero perderte a ti también! – dije sollozando

-Mi pequeña, no tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo en mi oído.

-EL quiere matarme Edward –

-Jamás te volverá a tocar ese maldito traidor

-¿Qué haremos?

-Tranquila, primero que nada no volverás ahí hasta que es imbécil salga de tu casa.

-¿Tu sabias verdad?

-Sí, pero no me dejo que me acercara a ti

-Perdóname

-No, perdóname tu a mi por no ir por ti – me envolvió entre sus brazos y me beso. Extrañaba el sabor de sus besos.

Me llevo hasta su cuarto e hizo que me recostara en su cama. Tenía que pensar que iba hacer con asociación. No iba a poder con eso.

Dormir llena de paz y tranquilidad en su cama. Toda la noche.

Esa noche soñé con mi padre. Charlie. Se encontraba tranquilo y lleno de paz. Acaricio mi largo cabello y se despidió.

Sentí su beso en mi frente, al abrir los ojos me encontré la mirada pacifica de Edward.

-Buenos días bella durmiente – dijo acariciando mis mejillas, notaba tristeza en su mirada. El observo mis brazos. De inmediato los escondí. Estaban todo morados y rasgados por las ramas.

-Lo siento ¿Qué paso?

-Me encargue de sacar a Williams de tu casa junto a mi familia. Ahora todo queda en tus manos – sus palabras quedaron haciendo ecos en mi cabeza.

Se acostó a mi lado y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Besando mi cuello.

-Ahora todo estará bien. No volveré a perderte otra vez – sus palabras consolaron mi alma.

-Te amo Edward, nunca volveré a dudar de ti.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Aun seguía en casa de los Cullen. Me comunique con el Sr. Thomas, debía asumir mi responsabilidad. Confiaba en los amigos fieles de papa y sabia que el era el indicad.

Thomas llego a la hora con un abogado, iba a poner en sus manos como mi tutor en la presidencia, acordamos llegar a un pacifico acuerdo con los condenados al sangre. Con el apoyo de los Cullen de mi lado iba ser más fácil mantener la paz entre vampiros y humana. Confiaba en que iba a encontrar una solución.

Desterramos a los Williams de la asociación y todo el consejo me apoyo, al enterarse de su horrible crimen. Ellos mandaron a asesinar a mi padre inculpando a los Cullen. Eso era algo que jamás iba a perdonar.

Los traidores quedaron fuera, y las cosas marchaban tranquilas


	14. un nuevo comienzo a su lado

Capitulo 14: Un nuevo comienzo a su lado

Había pasado casi un año de la muerte de mi padre. La paz llego a mi corazón, Edward se mudo a mi casa así no estuviera sola, estar a su lado era lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Remodelamos mi cuarto para agrandarlo un poco más, nos quedaba pequeño a ambos. El traslado su piano a mi casa para que pudiera oírlo todas las noches.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward. 13 de mayo. Aun era las 7 de la mañana y me encontraba despierta, el aun dormía. Fui a cambiarme, saque los cajones el regalo que May me hizo hace mucho. Me puse la ropa interior de encaje negro y volví a meterme en la cama sin despertarlo.

Lentamente me acerque a su oído envolviéndolo con mis brazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños – dije en susurro, mientras besaba su cuello.

El se dio la vuelta y me beso dulcemente acariciando mi mejilla.

-Que bonito regalo – dijo

-Aun no te lo di

-Tú eres el mejor regalo que la vida me dio.

-Iré a cerrar las cortinas así el sol te deje descansar un poco más

-Deja… - vi reojo la cara de Edward, estaba boquiabierta. Solo me reí me estire a cerrar la ventana.

-Ahí está mejor – dije juguetona

-Bella quieres matarme, luces excitantemente hermosa.

# Se levanto de la cama y me alzo rodeando mis piernas en su torso. Beso mi cuello hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

-Lastima, te queda tan hermoso, pero eres mas excitante sin el – dijo mientras quitaba mis bragas y desprendía mi sostén.

Con su lengua recorrió mis carderas hasta llegar el centro de mi excitación. Introdujo un dedo a mi centro mientras jugaba con mi clítoris. El calor recorrió mi cuerpo, el sonrió cuando gemí.

-Edward…Edward – grite cuando estaba por venirme.

El acelero sus movimientos con su lengua, y Salió todo de mi, el saboreo cada gota de mi excitación. La sensación hizo que me diera escalofríos. De inmediato el vino y atrapo mi boca. Desesperadamente lo bese y rasguñe su espalda. No deje que el entrara todavía, faltaba que yo le de placer.

-No, mi turno – dije apartándome de él. Base por su pecho, apoyando masajeando todo mi pecho al suyo.

-Dios – el hecho la cabeza para atrás y soltó un suspiro.

Llegue hasta su miembro y si que estaba excitado, me excite al imaginar todo eso dentro mío. Lo introduje en mi boca, lamiendo todo suavemente. El alzo la cabeza encontrándose con mi mirada, me sonroje de tal manera que el mordió su labio inferior y gimió mi nombre. Subí y baje hasta que el colapsará en mi boca. Disfrute su exquisito sabor con la punta de mi lengua.

El me tomo de los brazos y me subió encima de su torso introduciendo su dote. Su miembro se acomodo en mi cavidad ajustándose a su tamaño. Ver su cara era mejor que cualquier orgasmo. Me moví de manera que el sintiera todo el placer. Me tome de la cintura y me ayudo con el movimiento. Subió y bajo mis caderas, con facilidad, sin cansarme.

El sudor de mi cuerpo le agrado. El sonrió y me puso debajo de el de espalda. Me agarre con fuerza del espaldar de la cama al sentir tocar fondo a su miembro. Grite su nombre miles de veces en cada estocada, me vino 3 veces, antes que él. Masajeo mis pechos. Me tomo de mi cintura y en la última estocada colapso dentro de mí. Me levanto y me beso. Amaba como me hacía el amor, su placer era extremo. #

-Fue el mejor regalo que recibí en toda mi vida.

Caí rendida en sus brazos y me dormí. El se quedo todas la mañana acariciando mi cabello.

Cuando desperté el aun seguía a mi lado. Mirándome con ternura.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento – dijo besando mi frente.

Nos duchamos junto, para salir a desayunar, poseía el cuerpo más perfecto que jamás había visto.

Ya listo salimos, fuimos a recorrer a May y Emmet, que venía de su viaje para el cumpleaños de mi Ángel.

Los cuartos partimos a casa de los Cullen, nos esperaban para celebrar su cumple en familia. Esa tarde la pasamos de maravilla.

Al verlo a todos junto me di cuenta que cada día que pasaba moría. Deseaba pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a él. No iba a perderlo. Daría mi cuerpo y alma para que no eso no sucediera.

La fiesta termino cerca de las 8 al llegar a casa Edward noto m preocupación.

-¿Por qué esa carita tan hermosa tan triste? – dijo tomando mi cintura y besando mi cuello.

-¡Quiero que me conviertas! – el me aparto

-No voy a quitarte la vida

-Edward por favor, deseas verme morir

-No digas esos.

-No tenemos ningún obstáculo, termine la secundaria estudiaremos en la misma universidad, vivimos juntos ¿Qué mas deseas?

-Que siempre estés a mi lado – contesto

-Por favor hazlo

-Sabes que algunos años no podrás ver más a tu madre y familiares, calor excepto May que sabes nuestro secreto.

-Estoy dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio

El se acerco esa noche y clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mí.

Y ese fue el último suspiro como humana. Para toda la eternidad juntos.

Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer mi historia de corazón estoy muy agradecida con todos aquellos que las siguieron. No se preocupen que hay más de Edward Y Bella de parte de Angelkizuna (yohana)


End file.
